Guilty Love: Year 6
by EveryStarryNight10
Summary: The golden trio starts its 6th year at Hogwats school of Witchcraft and Wizardry...Harry realizes his feelings towards Hermione are more than, shall we say, friendly, and Ron has been dabbling with a few of his own problems as well. And let us not forget
1. Dreams and a Party

Guilty Love: Year 6  
Chapter 1: Dreams

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE AND REMOVE THAT OWL FROM MY KITCHEN!" Shouted Harry's Uncle Vernon at the foot of the stairs.

Harry ran down the stairs, through the hall, and into the kitchen, where yet another large tawny owl was sitting on top of the sink faucet, peering out of the window. 

"What if the neighbors saw _it_?" Uncle Vernon snarled as he followed Harry to the kitchen. "If your freak friends want to talk to you, they had better find a better way than…" He broke off, Harry knew he didn't want to say anymore; it was the way he was. Uncle Vernon preferred not to say anything at all about Harry's 'unnaturalness'.

"Nobody saw it," said Harry, annoyed. He just wanted to read his letter in peace.

"You better be right boy," replied Uncle Vernon stiffly, "or your neck will pay the price."

"Sure it will," said Harry, anxious to end the conversation. Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon was trying to work out whether Harry's last remark had been sarcastic or not. He seized the opportunity to race upstairs to his room to read his letter. As he jogged up the stairs he recognized Hermione's loopy handwriting. When he reached the landing he launched himself into his room and shut the door. Grinning, he ripped open the letter.

_Dear Harry,  
It was really great to hear from you a few days ago. Yes, we are all back at you-know-where again. Dumbledore says we are going to get you away from there as soon as we can, Ron and I did our best to get you here right away, but Dumbledore says he has your reasons, and "hopes you understand." Things here are about the same as always, we managed to get Snuffles mother off the wall, so things have been much quieter. Tonks says you had better write back right away (she is standing right here making noses at me), unless you want Mad-Eye to show up and have 'words' with your uncle. As entertaining as that sounds, it's probably not a good idea.  
We are only going to be here for a bit, then I am going to go back and spend a week or two at home. Mum and Dad said that the summer is mostly the only time they see me now, which is sad but true. After that, we can hopefully all meet up at either the Burrow, or Diagon Alley. And don't worry; we won't stop pestering Dumbledore until you are here! Well, I guess that's all for now, I miss you, Ron does too, and I can't wait to see you. Hope the muggles are treating you well.  
Love,   
Hermione_

Harry read the letter over twice. He knew why Dumbledore had him here; he had explained it finally at the end of last year. Even though he knew why he had to be here, Harry was still wishing he could be at Grimmauld Place with all his friends. But then, Grimmauld Place was somewhere Harry wasn't quite ready to face. Not just yet anyway.

Harry laid back on his bed, and not for the first, and not the last time, he played over in his head the battle in the Department of Mysteries. He remembered how Neville had had a bloody nose, Ron was struck giddy, Ginny got a broken ankle, and Hermione had nearly died. Then he remembered how Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Moody, and Sirius had come in to save him. They all battled the ten Death Eaters. And then Sirius fell. Harry remembered how it seemed like it took Sirius an eternity to fall. And then he was gone.

Grimmauld Place had been Sirius's house. Right now it was headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. The pain of losing his Godfather was still to near. Nightmares, however, were a thing of the past in Harry's life. Harry had been keeping with his Occlumency lessons, through weekly letters from his new teacher, Dumbledore. Now he either had a good dream, or he simply had no dream at all. These 'good' dreams where one of the only things keeping Harry alive at Pivet Drive, it seemed, because at night, while he was sleeping, he was happy, during the day Harry seemed to fall into an endless pit of depression. He looked forward to the night, and the good feelings that came with sleep.

The only 'good' dreams Harry ever had were about Quidditch, a sport that's a bit like 'muggle-soccer', or about his two best friends Ron and Hermione. 

Ron's face came floating into Harry's mind. He couldn't help snort a laugh as he pictured his tall red-haired friend. Ron was a lanky redheaded youth. He was covered in freckles all the way up to the roots of his flaming red hair. His hair was nothing strange though, considering his entire family had red hair. Ron had always been more or less invisible, and it's hard not to be with five older brothers, and one little sister. Invisible, that is, until last year when he had been made a prefect, and become keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Harry laughed again, as he suddenly found himself humming 'Weasley is Our King.'

Hermione, on the other hand, was a very intelligent muggle-born witch. She had bushy brown hair and (thanks to Madam Pomfrey) great teeth. She was more or less the one who kept Harry and Ron from failing all of their classes. It had also been her idea to start a secret club called 'The D.A.' which was short for 'Dumbledore's Army', right under Professor Umbridge's nose.

When he wasn't thinking about Sirius, Harry often thought about how confused he was about Hermione. At the end of last year she had given him a kiss on the cheek, which she has done before, but now whenever Harry thought about it, his stomach gave a pleasant jolt.

As Harry lay there with his thoughts, his door inched open. "Hey you," said Dudley poking his head in, "Dad says you have to come down to dinner. He wants to yell at you some more."

"Thanks Diddykins," replied Harry sarcastically. Dudley gave an annoyed grunt but did nothing, because the last time he had gotten into a fight with Harry, he had nearly received The Kiss from a Dementor. Dudley waddled out.

Harry couldn't help laugh at his large cousin as he followed him down the steps. He was, as always, quite large. He was attempting to grow a bit of a moustache, though he looked more like he had spellotaped a bit of armpit hair to his upper lip, since it was much darker than the white blonde hair on his head. Armpit moustache aside, Dudley had undergone quite a change since the end of last summer. He had been caught bullying the smaller kids at Smelting into hiding his smokes for him in the beginning of the year, and was set to community service as punishment. Dudley's perspective on things changed a bit after 40 hours working in the Soup Kitchen, the Hospital, and a retirement home. Dudley and Harry still weren't friends, but Dudley at least wasn't the complete asshole he used to be.

Dudley and Harry both came in and took their seats. Harry looked at Uncle Vernon, waiting for whatever it was he was going to yell at him for now.

"You'll be leaving soon, then?" Vernon said as politely as he could.

"I reckon so," replied Harry. 

"Pass the carrots," said Dudley.

"Those, er, people… from the, er, train station. They'll be picking you up, I suppose?" said Uncle Vernon, sending the carrot plate towards Dudley.

"I, ah, don't, er, know," answered Harry. He had been wondering that himself.

"Listen here boy," Uncle Vernon said suddenly dropping his voice to a whisper, as though the neighbors may have their ears pressed against the glass windows, "I've been noticing lots of odd _disappearances_ on the news here lately. I suppose this all has to do with your lot. What you said last year, about _Lord Whats-its-thingy_. And I want you out of here as soon as possible. You are an endangerment to my whole family."

"Y-You think I _like it here_?" Harry replied coldly. "If I didn't _have_ be here I wouldn't."

"Right," said Uncle Vernon clearing his throat, "as long as we're on the same page." He nodded curtly and began to eat his watermelon and watch the TV along with his son and wife. As Harry looked at her, for a split second he could swear he saw a look of sadness in his strict Aunt's face, but the second he looked back at Aunt Petunia, she was sniffing loudly at the news of yet another celebrity divorce.

That night after dinner Harry went upstairs to do a bit of homework. For some reason he just couldn't keep his eyes open. Soon he was off in another dream.

_Harry could feel the wind whipping across his face as he flew high up in the clouds, his eyes darting left and right, searching for the tiny glint that would give away the snitch. Suddenly, he saw it, hovering inches away from the ground, next to the Slytherin goal post. Harry turned his broom sharply and shot into a steep dive. Something hurtled towards him and knocked him off course. The snitch was gone and Malfoy hovered nearby, gloating. Harry saw a flash of gold shoot past him. It was the snitch! He shot forward at top speed, the wind whistling in his ears. He could just see Malfoy behind him, urging his broomstick to keep up with Harry's. He was close to the snitch now. Dodging in and out of the bludgers and beaters, he stretched out his hand, he felt his fingers brush the wings and he closed his hand around the tiny glittering ball. He had it! He toppled gently off of his broom, into the grass. As his teammates lifted him up onto his shoulders he saw Malfoy scowling nearby. Then, Harry was walking down a grand staircase, towards the Great Hall. He could hear the voices of his celebrating teammates. He felt the snitch still wriggling in his hands, but when he looked down it wasn't the snitch. It was someone's hand. Harry stared at the end curiously for a second, before he realized whom it was attached to. "Hermione?" He asked. Hermione just smiled and held his hand tighter as then entered the Great Hall._

Harry work with a start. It was still dark. His watch told him it was quarter to six in the morning. He laid back in his bed with a sigh. Pushing aside his Sirius related guilt for a few minutes, he allowed himself to attempt to register, what his subconscious obviously already had.

_Hermione is my best friend!_ He thought to himself. _I can't do this. There are too many things that could go wrong! Ron…This would hurt Ron's feelings…he would feel left out, I mean, he is Ron after all! And what about…Voldemort…she is already in enough danger just being my friend, if Voldemort found out I loved her, she would be next on his list.'_ With a sudden jolt, he realized,_ 'Love? I love her? But, she's my best friend…_ Another voice somewhere in Harry's brain said, _But you do love her. Remember the way she felt when you held her to protect her from the werewolf that is Professor Lupin? The way she always smells like cinnamon. The way your stomach drops when you make her laugh? The way she hugs you when you scare her? You do love her. Just admit it to yourself._ Harry sighed,_ It doesn't matter anyway. She doesn't feel that away about me. I can't do that to Ron. I can't do that to her. It is too dangerous. No._ He told himself,_ No._

And then, a wave of guilt swept over him. "Sirius." He said aloud. "Sirius would want me to be happy." But he still felt guilty. One thought kept washing through his brain._ Sirius is dead, and I'm thinking about a girl._

And, with that guilty thought, he fell off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Harry woke to a tapping at his window. Harry jumped out of his bed, and opened the window a crack, allowing Pig, Ron's owl, to fly into the room. Pig flapped about excitedly for a few seconds, until Harry managed to snatch him out of the air. Harry removed the letter from Pig's twitchy little leg, and opened it.

_HARRY!  
Get packed! We're coming for you FRIDAY! I almost fell over from shock when Dumbledore said you could come! You're going to be with us for your BIRTHDAY! We're going to pick you up Friday at 5 o'clock. We're going to stay in Diagon Alley until the next week, Saturday! Dumbledore is also going to give us out letters early, so we can do out shopping while we are there! So, be ready Friday at 5 o'clock, we'll be coming via Floo Powder, so make sure your Uncle knows this time. See you Friday, mate! And, oh yeah, Hermione will be there for your birthday as well!  
Best,  
Ron_

Harry read the letter over twice, before picking up a quill and scribbling a quick reply to Ron:

_Ron! I can't wait, I'll see you Friday at 5! –Harry_

And he sent Pig off again, before he sat down, and began to write a reply to Hermione. After balling up the first three attempts, he finally sent off Hedwig with the finished product.

_Hermione,  
It was great to hear from you! I just got a letter from Ron saying they were picking me up Friday at 5. I am surprised Dumbledore is letting me out of here so early. I guess we're going to be at Diagon Alley for a week. Ron said you would be there too. It will be good to see you, and Ron, again. Well, I guess that's all. I'll see you soon.  
Harry_

Friday arrived, and Harry was up and packed early. He spent most of the day in his room, doing a bit of homework, and daydreaming, but most certainly not about a certain female best friend of his…or at least not much…or a lot…or…wait, homework? What homework?

At five after five, Harry heard the familiar sound of Mr. Weasley's voice in the kitchen. Followed by Moody's, Tonks', and Ron. Harry grabbed his trunk, firebolt, and Hedwig's empty cage. "Harry!" They all said in unison when he entered the kitchen.

The first days at Diagon Alley were wonderful for Harry. He and Ron spent their time out in the sun, milling around Diagon Alley, eating ice cream, and checking out the latest Quidditch equipment. They discussed everything under the sun. Everything, that is, except Sirius. Harry had not asked anything at all about Voldemort yet. He decided that he needed to be a kid for a few days. He decided to put it off until after his birthday.

And then, it was Thursday night, the night before Harry's birthday. Harry and Ron were in their room, laying under their covers chatting, when Ron brought up the subject of Hermione.

"Harry," Ron began slowly, "Have you talked to Hermione much?"

"Not really, I only heard from her once while I was at Pivet Drive."

"You know, when we were at Number 12, she was constantly asking Dumbledore when you would be there."

"Oh," said Harry, not quite sure what to say to Ron. Harry knew Ron liked Hermione.

And then they both fell asleep, leaving the conversation at that.

Harry woke up early on the morning of his birthday. He took a shower and put on his favorite faded blue jeans, and an emerald green T-shirt, one of Dudley's old ones, that he had magically shrunk to fit him. 

He was nervous. He was in denial about why he was nervous. Hermione was coming that morning. Suddenly, Harry needed fresh air. He crept out of the inn, and into the quiet Diagon Alley, the stores were just opening, and the only other shoppers, were a sweet elderly couple, picking through piles of toad skins.

Harry spent an hour and a half outside, walking, peering into store windows. He headed back into the inn at 9:30. The first thing he heard was Hermione and Ron arguing.

"Well, Ronald, maybe you should keep him in his cage at night! Then he wouldn't be off getting caught in places!"

"Mind your business! If I want to let Pig out, I can! He is mine!" Harry came around the corner and saw Pig had gotten his head stuck in a loose plank of the ceiling. Ron was stacking chairs together, clearly thinking he was about to climb up their and rescue the flailing animal, but his mother and just come around the corner, and she whipped out her wand and released the small bird.

"Good morning, Harry, and Happy Birthday!" Mrs. Weasley said to him.

Hermione turned around and saw Harry. "Harry!" she screamed, before tackling him in a hug. "How are you?" she asked, still holding him tightly.

"Good." He said in a strained voice. "I'd be better if I could breathe though."

Hermione let go instantly. "Sorry! I just haven't seen you in so long!"

That evening there was an amazing birthday dinner for Harry. Everyone was there. Hermione, the Weasley's, including Fred, George _and_ Percy, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, Lupin, and several other members of the Order. Even several of his classmates had made it. Dean, Seamus, Neville and Trevor, Parvati, Lavender, and,

"Cho?" Harry said when she came over to talk to him, "Hey, what are you, I mean, how are you?"

"I'm good, Ron invited me, for your birthday, thought it would be fun if I came. You don't, er, mind, do you?"

"No, of course not," said Harry smiling warmly. Inside, however, _So, that's his game. Get me back with Cho so he can have Hermione all to himself._

Harry shook the thought off, he couldn't have Hermione anyway. Harry couldn't help thinking that Hermione had been giving Cho a very dirty look though.

As the night went on, the party fizzled down, excluding the Weasley twins' demonstration of some of the new fireworks. Harry opened all kinds of gifts, including an entire sample box from the twins, some books, candy from Ron, and a really amazing sweatshirt from Hermione, that had a snitch in the middle that changed color to match his mood. Soon, everyone was heading either home, or to bed. Harry, Ginny, Seamus and Hermione were soon the only ones left. Seamus and Ginny were apparently an item now, so they disappeared after not too long.

For a moment Harry and Hermione sat in silence, watching the fire die down. Harry glanced at his watch. It was quarter to midnight. Harry cleared his throat and stood up. "I should really, get to, er, bed."

Hermione stood up too. "Oh, yeah me too." She took a step closer to Harry, "Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at Hermione. He hadn't noticed how much she had grown up latly. She had all the right curves, her hair was straighter, and her eyes seemed to warm everything they touched. She was wearing low-cut faded blue jeans, and a black tank top with a hot pink zipper hoodie over it. "Best birthday I've ever had." He noticed his voice had gotten kind of squeaky.

Hermione took another stop towards him. "Did you get everything you wanted?" She asked, taking her eyes from the floor, and looking him straight in the eye.

"Yeah," Harry started, "thanks for the, er, sweatshirt, and ah, the, er," suddenly he had no idea what he was talking about. All he did know was that Hermione had taken another stop closer to him, and was looking up into his eyes, and "and, it's funny, because, erm, I," he was now distracted by the light smell of cinnamon, "and, I, er..."

And then, taking Harry by complete surprise, Hermione reached up and pushed Harry up against the wall into the corner he had been slowly backing himself into. And then, Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend, the smartest witch in his class, leaned towards him, her eyes closed, and kissed him.

For a second, Harry's eyes closed, thinking, _finally_. But then, that small voice in his head awoke. _WHAT are you DOING? It screamed. You CAN'T do this! Ron, Voldemort! You are risking her LIFE! STOP!_

Harry broke away, and stepped around her. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, and ran upstairs, leaving Hermione standing beside the fire, her eyes watering.

A/N: Well, there is chapter 1, third time is the charm? Things are moving rather slow right now, but don't worry things will heat up quick. Leave a review and keep reading! You can contact me on aim at WritingHarry182


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Guilty Love: Year 6  
Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

After a nearly sleepless night, Harry Potter awoke to Ron's loud snores. He pulled his pillow over his head, in an attempt to block out Ron's room shaking nose noise.

With a sigh, Harry mulled over his thoughts about the night before, his friends, his sixteenth birthday, and the kiss.

With a jolt, he remembered Hermione. _Hermione feels the same way I do!_ Then, reality crashed on him, and he thought to himself, _I must have hurt her. She kissed me, and I walked away. I am such an idiot._ Then, the second voice awoke. No, it said, I was right. I have to protect her. And what if Ron found out? It would crush him. She wouldn't be safe. If Voldemort knew…Harry shuddered at the thought of what Voldemort would use that information for.

Harry rolled out of bed and put on clean clothes, with the intention of going out and getting some fresh air, when Ron sat up suddenly.

"S'time?" he asked groggily.

"No, Ron, go back to bed," Harry replied, suppressing a laugh.

"Alright, Harry, but…what out for those damned pigeons."

"Sure, Ron, I'll do that," said Harry, bursting to laugh now.

"Damn potatoes," was Ron's reply, and with that brilliant statement, he flopped back against his bed, snoring loudly once more.

Harry let out a short laugh, before tying his shoes, and heading out the door. It was early again, not many people in Diagon Alley. Harry went into Flourish and Blott's and spent an hour browsing through some Defense Against the Dark Arts books. He found himself planning lessons for the D.A.

Just as he was about to head out, he saw Hermione curled up in a chair, reading a book as well. For a moment, he hovered out of view, taking in everything about her.

Hermione sat curled delicately in an armchair, a steaming mug of coffee on the table next to her. She had the large book propped against her knees and the chair, and would reach forward every so often to slowly turn the page. A few strands of her brown hair had come loose from the messy bun in which most of her hair was currently tucked. When she finished turning the page, she twirled a finger in this strand of her. Even when she was just being herself, being totally comfortable, Harry couldn't help think how beautiful she was.

Hermione must have sensed someone watching her because she looked up. For a split second brown eyes locked on green, then Hermione set down her book, stood up and grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

Without even thinking about it, Harry darted over and blocked the doorway. 

"Please, Harry," Hermione said quietly, looking at her shoes, "Please, just move."

"Let me explain Hermione, please," Harry said softly. He hooked his finger around her chin and dragged her face up, looking directly into her eyes, "Please, let me explain."

"I'm already embarrassed enough," Hermione replied, but she allowed Harry to lead her back to her chair. She sat down slowly, and Harry quickly sat across from her, their knees almost touching.

"Hermione," Harry began, without really being sure where to begin, "Last night was, I mean, it was, erm…" ,_I have no idea what to say,_ he realized. "What I meant to say, was that, last night we, I mean…"

"Harry!" Hermione cut in suddenly. "I get it, so just stop. I shouldn't have done that. It was bad, it was wrong, I crossed the line. You obviously don't feel that way about me. It was a horrible thing for me to. I feel horrible. I…"

Harry stared at her as she ranted. He wasn't even really listening. _God, she is even beautiful when she is upset, _Harry thought. Tears were beginning to spill onto Hermione's face. And then, right in the middle of Hermione's "I don't know what I was thinking," part of the speech, without realizing what he was doing, Harry leaned forward and kissed her. He put one hand on the back of her neck, and ran it through her hair, and put the other on her waist and pulled her closer. Hermione was shocked, but quickly recovered. She put her arms around Harry's neck, and ran her hands through his mess of back hair.

After a minute, Harry broke the kiss. "I do feel the same, Hermione," He said quietly. His brain was over heating. _What have I done?_ It screamed. Then a second voice chimed in, _I want this, but it can't happen, just tell her why. She'll understand…won't she?_

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione asked, noticing the distant look on his face.

"Hermione, I need to explain some things to you, ok?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and he took a deep breath and plunged in, "I like you, Hermione, I like you a lot. I have since fourth year, and I've only just realized it. But, if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do. You are the reason I've made it this far.

"I have to tell you something, and hopefully it will make this all make sense. Last year, after we made it back from the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore told me what was in the Prophecy we smashed. It's not good. It basically said that either Voldemort or I has to die, because neither can live while the other survives. I am going to end up killing him, or he is going to kill me."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione gasped, "I can't believe this!"

"Wait, I'm not done." Harry told her, "I have to finish this now, otherwise I might change my mind." Hermione nodded. "If Voldemort knew how I felt about you, I am positive he would go after you. I can't let anything happen to you. It would kill me if something did."

"But, Harry, I…"

"Wait, please. Sirius died because of me. It was my fault, and it's been killing me. If anything happened to you…I don't know what I would do…" Harry broke off; his eyes were starting to sting.

"Harry, can I talk now?" Hermione snapped, but she didn't wait for an answer, "Sirius' death was _not_ your fault, so stop blaming yourself. We all loved Sirius. We are all upset. Yes, he was closest to you," she said as Harry opened his mouth to protest, "but you are not the only one hurting here."

"He was like a father to me. I never had a father…a father that I knew anyway."

Hermione took Harry's hand in hers. "Also, Harry, if Voldemort really wanted to go after me, he would have done it already. Ron too. We are the closest people to you. He knows, I'm sure of it."

_She's right, you know,_ said Harry's mind.

"Hermione…It's not a good idea," Harry said quietly, looking into her eyes, _because I love you,_ his brain added.

"Harry," Hermione said, noticing the distant look in his eyes had returned, "Harry, I don't care what you think is going to happen. I love you and I always will."

Harry stared at her for a moment, his brain trying to register it all. _Did she say love? Love? I love her too…should I tell her?_

"I-I love you too, Hermione," Harry said, "But I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Harry, I would risk anything for you." And then she leaned forward and kissed him again. When they broke apart, Hermione looked at Harry nervously, expecting him to yell, or tell her that it wouldn't work again. To her great surprise, however, he broke into a smile.

"You're right," He said. "But I think we need to be careful. Anyway, we should go back and see Ron, and…" Harry suddenly stopped; a pained look crossed his face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Ron," Harry replied flatly.

Hermione put her hands over her eyes, "Ron," she said in reply.

"What are we going to do about Ron?" Harry asked, hoping Hermione had the answer.

"Ron is going to feel left out. He will probably be angry." Hermione replied softly.

"He likes you," Harry said, thinking it would come as a surprise to her.

"I know," she answered flatly, "He wrote me and asked me to be his girlfriend in the first week of the holidays."

"He did _what?_"

"Don't worry, Harry. He is like a brother to me, and I told him that."

"We can't tell him."

"We have to."

"We can't, he would…"

"Harry!" Hermione stopped him, "He is our best friend, and we owe it to him to tell him about us." She said, smiling at the last word.

Harry grinned too. "Us." He took Hermione's hand. "But, it can wait until we get back to school. Fair enough?"

Hermione sighed. "Ok, but right away when we get back. I don't want to hide."

"I know," Harry smiled, "I don't want to hide _us_ either." He pulled her up, "Come on, let's head back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry, wait," Hermione stopped him.

"What is it?"

Hermione pulled Harry's face down to hers and kissed him softly. "Ok, _now_ we can go," she smiled, took his hand, and pulled him out the door.

When they reached the inn, they stopped holding hands, and smiled at each other before heading into the building. "Friends by day, lovers by night," Harry grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Harry, stop it!" Hermione smacked him, and then they went inside.

"Harry, Hermione! Good, you're back!" It was Mrs. Weasley, "You should go get packed because we are getting ready to head back home, and Hermione, your parents will be here to pick you up shortly."

Harry looked at her, "You aren't going to the Burrow?"

"Oh, Harry, sorry. I thought I told you in the letter, I'm going to spend the rest of the summer with Mum and Dad."

"Oh, yes, I remember now," Harry told her. "You don't see them much, it's ok."

Hermione squeezed his hand, thanking him, and then dropped it before Mrs. Weasley noticed.

They went upstairs, Hermione disappeared into her and Ginny's room, and Harry continued on to his room. To Harry's relief, Ron wasn't there. That meant he didn't have to start lying to his best friend. Not just yet anyway. Harry got all of his things back into his trunk, and returned Hedwig to her cage. He was making his bed, when someone knocked at the door.

He opened it. "You know, they give you a key for a reason." Harry said, expecting it to be Ron. "Oh, Hermione, sorry I thought you were Ron…" He grinned, "Hey."

"Hey," She said, walking in and shutting the door. "I just wanted to make sure I said goodbye to you before I left." She smiled, "And make sure we we're all clear on…well, I'm not exactly sure what we're supposed to be all clear on."

"Well," Harry stepped closer to her, and took both of her hands. "From what we talked about this morning, I think that you," he kissed her sweetly, "are my girlfriend. Now are we clear?"

"Crystal," Hermione said with a smile, as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and kissed him again.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. "So, I guess I'll see you on the train," Harry said.

"I'll write," Hermione assured him.

"Me too," answered Harry. They left the room, and Harry helped her carry her stuff downstairs, to where her parents were waiting for her.

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad!" She hugged them both. "Well, I'll see you soon, Harry." She looked around, "Where is Ron?" When she saw he wasn't there, she sighed, "Well, tell Ron I said bye, since he's not here."

"Ok," Harry said, giving her a brief hug, "See you soon."

And then she was gone.

Ron returned right as they were loading things into the Weasley's rented car. "Where were you?" Harry asked. "You missed saying bye to Hermione."

"Oh, I was…taking a walk," Ron answered.

"Well, at least you packed your trunk before you left," said Mrs. Weasley.

The next day, Harry woke to find a letter had already been delivered to him. Two actually. One was his school letter, although he had already gotten his books, it seemed thicker than normal. The other was from Hermione.

Harry decided to save the best for last, so he quietly tore open the school letter first, so as not to wake Ron.

_Mr. Potter,  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.  
Congratulations on being selected as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Enclosed you will find your badge, as well as a list of positions you need to make sure are filled before the first Quidditch match.  
Also enclosed, are your O.W.L. results.  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Harry let the badge fall out of the envelope. He ran his fingers over the cool medal of it. _Quidditch Captain,_ Harry thought to himself. Then, he smiled, and set the badge down. Next he unfolded his O.W.L. results. _9 O.W.L.s! I got 9 O.W.L.s! Not good in Divination, or History of Magic, and an A in Potions. 9 O.W.L.s!_ Smiling even broader, he set it aside and tore open Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,  
I can't seem to stop thinking about yesterday. Mum keeps asking me why I didn't stop smiling the whole ride home. It's because I was thinking about you. I am so happy! Just don't forget that you promised to tell Ron as soon as school starts. I won't let you forget.  
Anyway, I guess that's all I have to say, since I just saw you hours ago.  
Look at the bright side, only three and three-quarter weeks until we see each other again.  
I love you,  
Hermione_

Harry sighed, _Three and three-quarter weeks is a long time. I just want to hold her in my arms, and kiss her, and..._ Harry stopped that thought. _I guess I should just try and enjoy the time before school starts, as much as I'll miss her._  
Harry grabbed some parchment off the table next to his bed, and a quill, and he began to write a reply to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,  
I can't stop thinking about you either. It's going to be a long three and three-quarter weeks, I guess. Don't worry, I'm sure Ron and I can find some way to amuse ourselves. Who knows, we might even start our homework. Just kidding! I already finished mine; there really isn't much for me to do at the Dursley's. By the way, did you get your O.W.L. results? I got nine O.W.L.s. You probably did loads better. I haven't seen Ron's scores yet, since he is still sleeping. Also, I got Quidditch Captain! I think it is going to be a busy school year…  
I love you too,  
Harry_

Just as Harry was sending Hedwig out the window, Ron woke up.

"Who are you writing to this early in the morning?" Ron asked, groggily.

"Nobody, just letting Hedwig out for a stretch."

"Oh, alright. Hogwarts letters!" Ron said, noticing the fat envelope on his chest.

"Yeah, it's got your O.W.L. results in it. You might want to open it right away."

Ron opened the letter and flipped through the first page, heading straight for his results. His eyes quickly scanned the page, and then his face fell. "Mum's going to kill me!" He moaned, thrusting the parchment at Harry and putting his face in his hands.

Harry glanced over the page.

"I only got _five_ O.W.L.s!"

Just then, they heard Mrs. Weasley calling Ron. "Ronald, would you come down here? I _know_ you got your O.W.L. results!"

"Coming," Ron muttered, standing up, "Hey, before I go to my death, how did you do?"

"Nine," Harry replied.

"Lucky," muttered Ron.

"I am, aren't I?" Harry grinned as Ron left the room muttering something about not having written his Will yet. _But for a different reason than you think,_ Harry's brain added.

The weeks passed slowly. There was a lot of Mrs. Weasley glaring at Ron in the beginning, but she calmed down after Ron assured her that he did not plan on going into business with Fred and George.

Ron and Harry played a lot of Quidditch. Ron was jealous that Harry was made Quidditch Captain, but he quickly got over it when Harry politely reminded him that he had been made a Prefect, and not Harry. They talked about who they thought would be good to fill the empty positions, and tried working out some new plays. They even put some thought into whether or not they should reinstate the D.A. when they got back to school.

Harry did his best to write back to Hermione. She usually wrote every other day, giving her new little owl, Snitchlet, time to rest between trips. Harry noticed that Ron also seemed to be writing a lot of letters. He didn't ask why though. He and Ron had a sort of silent agreement, "I won't ask who you're writing to, if you don't ask me."

The morning of September the first, Harry woke up to Mrs. Weasley shouting up the stairs for everyone to get up, or they were going to miss the train. Everyone ran up and down the stairs, trying to find all of their last minute items, and got ready to go. Harry crashed into Ginny, on his way back to Ron's room, because he'd forgotten his wand. They managed to squish all of Harry, Ron, and Ginny's things into one taxi, and they were off. It was the first time in Weasley history that nobody had to go back for anything…until Ron realized he'd forgotten Pig.

They made it to the station with one minute to spare. They hurriedly said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as Fred and George who had decided to come see them off. The boarded the train and Harry set off to find a compartment, while Ron went up front to join the prefects. Ginny disappeared to go sit with a group of fifth years, and Harry found an empty compartment near the end of the train. For the first hour or so of the journey, Harry was constantly being bombarded by his fellow Gryffindors, who wanted to hear if he had been made captain or not.

After people stopped visiting him, Harry took out _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and sat back to enjoy his book. A few pages in, he heard the compartment door slide open, and the familiar scent of cinnamon washed over him.

"This is possible the cutest thing I've ever seen, Harry Potter reading a book!" Hermione said, a great smile on her face.

"Hey," was all Harry could manage. She looked really amazing in blue jeans, a plain white tee shirt, and a brown jacket. She had her hair pulled into a loose bun, held together with chopsticks. He stood up and slid his hands around her waist, and looked at her, their noses inches apart.

"Hey," she smiled, and went up on her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Whoa, sorry, guys, I didn't mean to intrude or anything."

Harry and Hermione spun around. "Neville?"

Neville went bright red. "Sorry, I was just looking for somewhere to sit…Malfoy was being an asshole, so I…" He looked sheepish, "Sorry, I'll go."

"No, Neville, please sit down, it's ok," Hermione said kindly.

Neville obliged, though he looked like he would rather be anywhere else. After a few moments of silence, he asked nervously, "So are you guys a…I mean, are you two…dating?"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other nervously, and then Harry said, "Yes, but you can't tell anyone."

"Oh," said Neville. "Just wondering, but, why not?"

"Because, we haven't told Ron yet," answered Hermione.

"Ohh," said Neville, a look of comprehension dawning on his face. When he realized that both Harry and Hermione were staring at him he quickly said, "Oh, don't worry, I promise not to tell anyone, especially Ron."

"Yeah, wouldn't want that big bloke to find out," snapped an angry voice.

Three pairs of eyes turned to see Ron standing in the door of the compartment, his ears red and his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Ron!" Harry jumped to his feet, "Please, this isn't how I wanted you to find out. I was going to tell you tonight, I swear!"

"Tell me what, Harry? Tell me that my two best friends have been lying to me? Tell me that I'm the odd man out? Tell me that _she_ picked _you_ over _me_? Tell me what, Harry?"

"What do you mean by _she,_ Ron?" Harry asked angrily, "_She_ has a name you know, it's Hermione."

"I know _her_ name," spat Ron.

"Then I suggest you use it," Harry snarled.

"Harry! Harry, don't," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him down. Once she had Harry seated, she stood up and faced Ron. "Listen, _Ronald,_ I'm really sorry that I _picked_ Harry, or whatever you called it, but did you really want me to pick you and then not truly feel that way? So we could break up later on, and be bitter and angry at each other? I was really hoping you would handle this like an adult. You and Harry are my best friends, Ron, and I don't want to change that."

Ron muttered something that sounded a bit like, "Free willy," before he stormed out of the compartment.

Hermione sighed, "Well, that went…well," when Harry and Neville looked at her, eyebrows raised she gave in, "Ok, no, it didn't. Either way, I've got to go patrol the corridors." She squeezed Harry's hand, "I'll be back soon," she told him as she left, shutting the compartment door behind her.

"So, Neville," Harry grinned, "Exploding snap?"


	3. Starry Night

Guilty Love: Year 6  
Chapter 3: Starry Night

A/N: This chapter contains an "almost suicide" scene. If that offends, please skip over that part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with it. J.K. Rowling does, and she totally rocks my socks. The only thing I do own, is this here computer, as well as some stock in sheep farming, which has absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter… unless the next book happens to be about sheep.

A sea of voices rose and fell around Harry Potter as he got out of the carriage and looked up at Hogwarts. Students were greeting each other as they arrived. Hermione was off giving directions to the other students. Harry watched the way she kindly pointed the second years into the castle. She looked up at him and smiled, before leading them inside.

Harry stepped into the entrance hall, and was about to go into the Great Hall when someone put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "Harry, may I have a word?" Professor McGonagall asked quietly.

Harry shrugged, "Sure." He followed her out of the entrance hall, into a nearby classroom. He sat on one of the desks looking at the professor expectantly.

"Harry, this isn't easy for me to tell you." She paused, wishing she didn't have to be the one to say this, to say it to a boy who had already lost so much. "Y-you and Miss Granger are a couple now, correct?"

"Yes," Harry replied, wondering what that could possibly have to do with the bad news he was about to receive.

"Harry, her parent's have gone missing," McGonagall, told him, she paused again, not sure how to go on, and her voice was already cracking. "Th-they were leaving for a vacation after they dropped Miss Granger at the train station…and it would appear that someone turned their car into a portkey while they were in the station and…" Professor McGonagall broke off; one tear fell onto her face, "we h-haven't been able to locate them yet."

Harry looked her square in the eye, "Was it Voldemort?" he asked in a barely audible growl.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Does Hermione know yet?" he asked.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is speaking with her right now," she croaked.

"Where?" Harry stood up.

"His office," McGonagall said. Harry began to head toward the door. "Mr. Potter…Harry, wait." Harry looked at her. "Take care of her."

Harry nodded once and walked swiftly to the door. Once in the hall he began to run. He sprinted past the Great Hall, full of happy, chattering students. He sprinted down one corridor up a staircase, down another, and finally he was in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach Cluster," he gasped. The gargoyle stood solidly, mocking him. "Sugar Quill! Acid Pop! Bertie Botts!" Nothing happened, he kicked it. "JELLY SLUGS!" Harry bellowed. The Gargoyle slid swiftly to the side, revealing Dumbledore standing in its wake, obviously on his way to the Great Hall.

"Where is she?" Harry asked immediately.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "Please wait in my office until after the feast. We can talk then."

"I WANT TO SEE HERMIONE!" Harry shouted.

Dumbledore sighed, looking older and more tired than Harry had ever seen him. "Of course you do. She is in the Room of Requirement, Harry. I will allow you to talk to her for five minutes, Harry, but no more. She needs to be alone, with her thoughts, her memories, in that room."

"Thank you, sir," Harry breathed, running again, this time towards the Room of Requirement.

He reached the door, walked past it three times, concentrating on needing to be there for Hermione. As soon as the handle appeared, he raced in and found Hermione sitting alone on a great big couch, her knees drawn up to her chin, tears running down her face.

"Hermione," Harry said softly, walking over to her.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, standing up. Harry immediately pulled her into a tight hug. They hugged for a long time. Hermione shook as she cried into Harry's chest.

After a few minutes, she kissed him softly, and then she pulled away from Harry. She wrapped her arms around herself, and looked up into Harry's emerald eyes. With fresh tears running down her face, Hermione opened her mouth and spoke softly, "Harry, I-I can't be with you anymore."

Hours later, Harry lay awake in his bed, the hangings drawn shut. He could hear the students laughing down in the common room. The Feast was over. He heard footsteps, and then the door creak open.

"Harry?" It was Neville. "Harry, are you ok? Is something the matter?"

Harry didn't move and stayed silent. After a moment he heard footsteps and the door close. Neville had gone. Harry sighed.

_It's really over…before we even had a chance to begin. She had every right, Voldemort took her parents, and why? Because he knew I loved her. He knew hurting her would hurt me. He knew. He knows that without her, there is no point for me to be alive…Just thinking about Hermione is what kept me alive at Pivet Drive. Without her, I'm nothing, I'm nobody, I'm dead._

An idea washed over Harry's cold, tired body. He stood up and dusted off his robes. He took his wand and swept out of the dormitory. He walked quickly through the common room, smiling widely as people greeted him, asking how his summer was. He brushed them off, saying he was on his way out.

Once in the corridor, Harry went to the Owlry and called Hedwig to him, then he set a path for the North Tower. He took the spiraling steps two at a time, until he walked out into the cool open air of the night. The moon was out, directly above him, he could see every star.

Harry took a quill and piece of parchment out of his pocket, and leaned against the wall to write.

_Hermione,  
There is no way for me to take away the pain you feel. But I can take away the cause.  
I always loved you.  
Harry_

He folded it carefully and slowly, and tied it gently to Hedwig's leg.

"Take it to Hermione. She's in the Room of Requirement…" Harry paused, petting the bird's head softly. "Stay with her." Hedwig gave him a piercing stare for a moment, before nipping his finger softly and flying off into the night.

Harry walked to the center of the floor, and stood for a moment, looking at the night sky.

_Go on, do it,_ the voice in his head taunted him. _It's the only way she'll ever be free. Do it._ A single tear fell from Harry's emerald eyes. This was really it. This was the end. _Stop crying and do it. Say the words. Point the stick right at your bloody head, and say the words. You know them. You've heard them in your dreams. Avada Kedavra._

Harry took a deep breath and held his wand out slowly, pointing it right at his heart, because that is where the pain was. _Do it._

Harry lowered his wand. Something didn't feel right. _Is this really a good idea?_

_Do it, Harry. Say the words._

But why?

DO IT NOW!

Harry dropped his wand and stumbled back against the wall, clutching his scar. It burned white-hot, as if someone had held a match to it. Harry's vision darkened, he was going to pass out if he didn't do something.

_DO IT NOW, HARRY!_ the voice was screaming. _DO IT! PICK UP YOUR WAND AND SAY IT! JUST FUCKING DO IT!_ Harry fell to his knees. He slowly reached for his wand. His head hurt so bad he could barely see. He had to do it. He had to. His fingers brushed the wand, and everything went black.

"If I could just have a few words with the boy."

"Absolutely not. He needs rest."

"Dumbledore, don't be unreasonable. Just wake him up, I'm sure he's good as new by now."

"The answer, sir, remains no. The boy will be left alone until I say so."

"And when will that be?"

"Maybe never. You will please leave the infirmary, as the patients here need quiet."

"The only patient is the Potter boy."

"And he needs quiet. Come along, Mr. Freeble, we can continue this conversation in my office."

"Fine, fine."

Footsteps, and then quiet. A cool hand brushed across Harry's head. "Hermione?"

"No, lad. This is Madam Pomfrey, you're in the hospital wing."

"What happened? Where's Hermione?" Harry opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

Madam Pomfrey pushed him gently but firmly back down. "I sent Miss Granger to her room to get some sleep. She has been with you for the past six days, Mr. Potter," she smiled down at him, "but I'm sure she will be back. Now drink this." She tipped a steaming glass of thick orange liquid down his throat. Moments later, Harry was asleep.

Hermione was on her way back to the hospital wing as the first rays of light crept into the castle. She had slept and showered, but she felt tired. The stress on her body was worse than it had been during the O.W.L.s, and they had been no easy feat.

_Harry almost killed himself. What was I thinking, dumping him like that? He needs me, or else all he has to think about is Voldemort, and that stupid Final Battle! I make him happy, and he makes me happy. I love him._

"Going somewhere in a hurry, Granger?" a cool voice drawled.

"Not now, Malfoy."

"Off to save Potty again?"

"Move, Malfoy," she instructed the blonde Slytherin, who now blocked her path.

"What's the matter? Can't the little Mudblood bear to be away from her hero? You know, the Dark Lord is going to kill him soon, so I don't know why you are wasting your time on him. He's not going to be here much longer." He reached out and touched a strand of her hair. "You are wasting your time, Mudblood."

Hermione smacked his hand away. "Voldemort will lose."

"How DARE you say the Dark Lord name aloud with your filthy Mudblood mouth!" he shouted as he raised his hand and brought it down sharply, slapping Hermione across the face, sending her sprawling the ground.

Faster than Malfoy could say 'Hippogriff,' she had her wand on him. Malfoy stared at the wand for a moment; he did not want to be on that end of Hermione Granger's wand.

"What are you going to do? Curse me?" he sneered, there was a trace of fear behind his smirk though, and Hermione caught it.

"No, I'm not going to do anything to you, Malfoy," she lowered her wand and walked away, "This time."

It was quiet again. Harry could feel the warmth of the sun on his body. It felt heavy though. He tried to move his legs. Nothing. _Did I break my legs?_ He wondered.

Slowly he opened his eyes. There was no sun, it was completely dark outside. Harry looked down and smiled. _Hermione._ He reached a hand out and brushed the hair off her face. She was curled up next to him, lying on his legs.

"Harry?" she murmured quietly, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hey," he smiled. "How long have you been here?"

She sat up slowly, "Since this morning."

Harry wanted so badly to reach out and hug her, but he didn't think she would want him to. "Oh," Harry said, he didn't know what to say. _I'm sorry about your parents, hope old Voldy doesn't kill them._ "Er, how long have I been out?"

"About a week," Hermione said, looking at his hands. _Why doesn't he hug me? Or hold my hand?_ Then she remembered, _You broke up with him. That's why he's here in the first place._

"Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Hermione, you were right. It's too dangerous, us being together."

"What?"

"Voldemort is just going to use you to get to me. That's why he took your parents."

Hermione stared at him.

Harry felt himself start to cry. He wished he wasn't, he wanted to be strong for Hermione. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault…I wish I didn't have to put you through any of this. Maybe it would be best if you just stayed away from me all together, Ron too. Even though he isn't even talking to me…"

Harry wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked at her. _Why isn't she leaving?_

"Harry, for a starters, Ron has been here every day, waiting for you to wake up. Just like me. Harry, us being apart isn't going to make my parents appear any faster. I know they are still alive," she broke off and looked out the window, "I can feel it… Harry, I love you, and I don't want to be apart. You need me as much as I need you."

Harry sat up and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms tightly around her back and pulling her as close as he could. He had never kissed anyone like that before, but it felt right to him. "You're right," he told her when the broke apart, both breathing heavily, "I do need you."

"Harry, when I was in the Room of Requirement, I realized I was wrong, and I was on my way to tell you in the common room, when Hedwig met me with your note. I was so scared when I read it, and Hedwig led me to you. Dumbledore was there too, apparently your bird is a lot smarter than you, Harry, because she knew what you were up to," Hermione hugged him tightly, "I was so, so scared," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Harry told her. He pulled back a little so their noses were just barely touching. He looked deeply into her eyes. "I never want to scare you like that again."

"But I will be scared, until this is all over," Hermione replied solemnly, "until you defeat him, for once and for all."

In his office, Dumbledore sighed and leaned back into his chair. He slowly pressed his fingers tips together, and placed them against his forehead, breathing deeply. Harry and Hermione were back together. They would stay together, he was sure, but how long would Harry be around to hold things together?

Dumbledore felt a weight on his knee and looked up. It was Fawkes. He stroked the bird gently, before returning to his thoughts. He raised his wand to his temple, and gently removed and single glimmering silver strand, and placed it in the pensieve, which was sitting on his desk in front of him. Dumbledore leaned forward to watch the scene before him.

_Albus Dumbledore was walking from the library to his office, his face confused. Something didn't feel right, but he didn't know what. Suddenly there was a white streak, pecking at his arms and robes. He knew that white blur. It was Harry Potter's owl, Hedwig. Something was wrong; he'd never seen an owl behave like this before. She was obviously trying to tell him something._

He followed at a run as the bird took off down the corridor. He could run surprisingly quickly for a man his age. The bird led him up the spiraling staircase to the North Tower. At first he thought it was empty, then he saw the boy, sprawled out on the ground, his wand just out of his reach.

Albus swept over to the boy, "Harry, Harry can you hear me? Harry, answer me!" He rolled the boy over onto his back. He was unconscious, and the lightening shaped scar on his forehead was glowing a white-green light. Albus knew what was going on. Voldemort had realized that he could still control the boy, but only if-

Albus picked the boy up. There would be time to explain that to him later. Harry needed a nurse, immediately. The fate of their world depended on it. Just as he was about to head down the stairs, Hedwig appeared with Hermione Granger in her wake.

"Is he-?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"No, not if I can get him to Madam Pomfrey," Albus told her. Hermione picked up Harry's wand and followed him, jogging slightly to keep up.

Dumbledore sighed as the scene in the pensieve faded away, until all that was left was the swirling gray of his thoughts. He had to tell them. _The fate of their world depended on it._

First thing in the morning, Dumbledore went to the hospital wing. It was early and there was no sign of Madam Pomfrey. He entered the room and saw Harry and Hermione asleep, lying next to each other.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat loudly and both students jumped awake.

"Professor! I, er," Harry said, "…sorry," he finished, blushing sheepishly as Hermione stood up, smoothing her sweatshirt and jeans.

"It's quite alright," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Actually, I came to see you both, I have something very important I need to discuss with you, you may as well be comfortable."

"O-ok…" Hermione said. She sat down cross-legged on the bed next to Harry, taking his hand in hers. Dumbledore pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed.

"First, I need to explain to you, Harry, what happened with you the other night," he began.

"I know what happened," Harry said stiffly, "and I'd rather not relive it."

"But you don't know. What you think happened, isn't entirely true, so please let me explain it."

When Harry nodded, Dumbledore continued. "Before that, however, there is something that must be explained about you and Miss Granger. Harry, how do you feel about Miss Granger?"

"I love her," Harry told him, matter-of-factly.

"And Miss Granger, how do you feel about Mr. Potter?"

"I love him."

"Most people your age have not experienced love. Some never will, but I believe your connection goes much deeper than love. You both grew up with muggle families, did you ever hear the term 'soul mates'?" They nodded, and Dumbledore smiled at them, "You connection is something like that."

Harry and Hermione both blushed and grinned at each other. "The two of you were basically made to be together, if I am right about this, which I believe I am. But with such a powerful connection comes some good, and some bad. The good things can vary, from new powers, to many, many other things. The bad, however, is much more important at the moment. I believe it was the cause of the other night's events.

"Harry, you had just had your heart broken," Dumbledore paused and held up his hand to Hermione, who had opened her mouth to protest. She quickly snapped it shut, and he went on, "You were at your weakest, emotionally. I believe that Lord Voldemort knows about your connection, and he knew what could happen if you were not 'in-tune.'

"When the two of you are together, you create a barrier in your minds, protecting yourselves from outside forces. You weren't together, and Lord Voldemort knew it. He knew it, and he took advantage of it. He was able to get into your mind and convince you to try to kill yourself."

Hermione gasped, "So what you're saying is that if we get into a fight, Voldemort can use it against Harry?"

"Basically yes. Which makes things difficult for you, because you are young, and young people fight. I want you to be careful. To take care of yourselves and each other." Dumbledore leaned forward, "It is very important that you pay attention to this connection, as it grows and deepens. It could be the key to defeating the Dark Lord, Harry." There was a moment of silence as this sunk in on Harry and Hermione.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"You said there could be good things with this. What are they?"

Dumbledore smiled, "That I will leave for you to discover. If you have any questions, please know you can come to my office any time, I want to help you with this in any way I can," he replied as he stood up. "Harry, you will be allowed out of here at 10 o'clock this morning. It's Saturday, in case you didn't know. I suggest you use today to get some fresh air, as I imagine you have quite a bit of homework to catch up on tomorrow."

As Dumbledore stood up to leave, Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "Good morning Poppy, see to it that Mr. Potter is able to leave this morning."

"Yes, Headmaster," she said, smiling cheerfully. Dumbledore left, and Madam Pomfrey came over to check on Harry. "You're going to need to leave for a bit, while I run a few tests on Mr. Potter," she informed Hermione.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Harry said, "Go on Hermione, I've got to get cleaned up anyway. I'll meet you here in a half-hour. We can go outside," he flashed her a smile.

Hermione sighed, "Alright, see you in a half-hour," she kissed him lightly on the cheek and departed.

Thirty minutes later Hermione came round the corner in front of the hospital wing and saw Harry leaning against the wall, waiting for her. Hermione half wanted to jump on him and have a good snog. He was, after all, her soul mate. _Damn him for being so bloody sexy,_ she blushed and giggled. 

Harry walked over and picked her up in a hug. "Feels good to finally be out of there," he said with a laugh. He set her down gently and took her hand, "Let's go outside. I've forgotten what grass looks like."

Just before they reached the front doors, Ron stepped out of a room, and looked at them.

"Harry! Are you alright, mate?" he asked immediately.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ron, I just want to apologize for this whole mess. You're my best friend, and I need all the friends I have. I'm sorry for keeping this from you." Harry told him.

"Don't worry about it. To be honest, I thought it would happen sooner or later. I'm here for you, Harry." Ron glanced at his watch, "But not right now, I have to go, sorry!" Ron said as he shot off down the hall.

"Something strange is going on with that boy," Hermione said as she watched Ron race off down the corridor.

Harry nodded in agreement. "You know, normally, I would go all 'stealthy-investigator' on him, but right now I just want to go outside with you," he kissed her lightly on the lips and took her hand, leading her outside.

A/N: Alright there you have the amazing chapter 3. Sorry, sorry, sorry, a million times sorry, for the long wait. I have been uber busy with school and work. Not to mention the fact that I had my wisdom teeth taken out last weekend, so I was on a lot of medication for pain. Again, sorry for the delay.

Please, let me know what you think! I live for your reviews, and every author appreciates a good critic! You can reach me on AIM as WritingHarry182! (I generally give excerpt of coming chapters to the people who IM me and leave reviews, hinthint.) Thanks for your patience and please keep reading!


	4. Competition, Concealment and Conception

Guilty Love: Year 6  
Chapter 4: Competition, Concealment, and Conception

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything to do with it. I am merely a person in front of a computer screen…that doesn't belong to me either. I do, however, own a brick of slightly old cheese.

_"Have you made progress?" an icy cold voice asked as the young girl stepped into the dimly lit room. The girl pushed her raven black hair back from her face and sighed,_

"He doesn't want to trust me."

"Then make him trust you," the voice hissed. "I've taught you how to use the Imperious Curse, and more…we can't waste any more time, the plan needs to commence immediately."

"It would be easier if we could use someone else, someone who isn't so close to Potter."

"It would be easier to convince anyone else, yes, but Potter trusts his precious Weasel, that's why we must use him. Go, complete your task, or you will be…replaced."

Cold laughter raked through the room as the girl turned swiftly on her heel and left.

Harry Potter woke with a start. His scar burned as if someone had pressed his forehead too close to a lit candle. Something wasn't right. He had had a dream, despite his Occlumency practices; he could feel the presence of the dream…or vision? He pressed the palms of his hands hard against his eyes, trying to remember the quickly melting details of the dream.

There had definitely been a girl, someone he knew, but he couldn't remember who. A cold voice…it had to have been Voldemort…something about a boy who wouldn't trust him…or her?

The dream was gone. Harry angrily punched his pillow a few times before laying back down. Harry tried to clear his head, as he did every night as part of his Occlumency lessons. He pushed away his frustration over the dream, and thought of good things.

_I am a shell, a cocoon, my mind is mine to control, and I am free of worry._

Then he slept peacefully once more.

After a long week Harry had, with a massive amount of help from a certain bushy-haired witch, caught up on all his homework. It was Friday afternoon, and the sun was shining.

"Ron, let's go play Quidditch."

"I, uhh, I can't, Harry. Sorry," Ron said, not looking up from his book.

"Oh," said Harry, feeling slightly put-off. Ron had been disappearing all week.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione squeaked as she plopped down on the couch next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," Harry greeted her with a smile before turning back to Ron, "You sure, mate? We haven't played much, so I thought we could-"

"I just CAN'T!" Ron shouted before storming out of the portrait hole.

Harry stared after his friend, his mouth hanging open. Suddenly, he got up and raced up the stairs to his dormitory. As quickly as he had disappeared, Harry returned, stuffing a silvery cloak into the pocket of his pullover sweatshirt.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as he headed towards the portrait hole. He stopped and looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out what's wrong with our best friend," he replied solemnly.

Hermione stood up and walked quickly over to Harry. "I'm coming with you."

Harry grinned and held the portrait open for her.

Once Harry and Hermione were in the corridor, they pulled the invisibility cloak over both of them. Harry crouched slightly; to make sure their feet were covered. They set out to try and find Ron. After ten minutes of wandering, they heard voices. Quietly, they crept around the corner.

"You're late," Cho stated as she leaned lazily against the wall. "I've been waiting for twenty minutes."

"Sorry," Ron murmured, "Harry was trying to get me to go play Quidditch, I couldn't get away," Ron explained, shifting his weight nervously from one leg to the other.

"Don't worry about it," Cho said with a wicked smile, "You wouldn't want to raise his suspicions." She stepped closer to Ron and slid her palms across his chest, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. They were so close now; their noses were almost touching. "So what has our little hero been up to?" she asked softly.

"H-he spent most of the week doing homework I think," Ron said, closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss. Cho pulled back sharply,

"Is that all you can tell me?" she snapped.

Ron looked put off. "No, he's been, er, with Hermione a lot…" Ron replied flatly, as if he'd rather not think about it.

"Oh yes, the little couple," Cho said, the smile back on her face, she took Ron's had and placed them on her hips and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "How is the little couple?" she asked.

"They…they seem very happy," Ron sighed. Cho leaned over and kissed him hotly. After a few minutes she broke the kiss, Ron was panting slightly.

"Are you jealous?" Ron paused, thinking how to answer this. "Be honest," Cho nudged him gently.

"Yes," Ron replied after a moment. Cho rewarded his honesty with another heavy snog.

"How do you feel about her?" she asked when the broke apart again.

"I love her."

Anger boiled inside of Harry. Had he just heard Ron say what he thought? How could Ron betray him like that? _Like you betrayed him?_ A voice in his head reminded him.

Hermione squeezed his hand, snapping Harry back to reality. She was watching him, as if trying to gauge his reaction.

Harry wanted to rip Ron's big stupid head off.

"How do you feel about them being together?" Cho purred, pressing herself against Ron.

"I hate it," Ron replied, anger coating his voice like syrup. "Every time they hug, kiss, or hold hands, I want to die. I tried to be happy for them, I tried after Harry almost killed himself, but it's just too much," Ron explained, his voice revealing not only anger now, but hurt as well.

Cho kissed him softly this time, rubbing Ron's back. "I love you," she whispered.

Harry turned, pulling Hermione with him. Once they had climbed a few flights of stairs, he threw off the cloak. "That traitor," he growled.

"Harry," Hermione said, touching his arm, "Can you blame him? We said we wouldn't do it, but we are. We are throwing it in his face."

Harry softened as Hermione spoke; she was right. She was always right.

_"I hope you did better today," the cold voice hissed as Cho entered the room._

"I did, Master. All I had to do was tell the bloke I loved him. He feels so alone, what with Potter and his little Mudblood girlfriend together all the time now. He just wants to think someone loves him. I didn't even need the Imperious Curse."

The cold voice laughed, a high-pitch, cold laugh. "Good. Bellatrix you shall have your greatest reward if you succeed in getting the information I have asked for."

Cho took a draft of the potion sitting on the nearby table. Cho appeared to melt away for a moment. Her skin stretched tight, and her body shape changed. She glanced in the mirror, happy to be herself again, happy to be Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort's most loyal follower.

"How do you know my deepest desire, Master?" Bellatrix asked in a now shaking voice.

"The Dark Lord always know, Bellatrix, you know I am highly skilled in Legillimans. You haven't forgotten have you?"

"Of course not, Master!" Bellatrix cried. "So…so you know my desires?"

"You wish to give birth to me heir," the voice replied in a pleased tone.

Bellatrix blushed, "Yes."

"Keep up your appearance at Hogwarts. Do not let anyone think you are someone other than Cho Chang. Get me the information I need. Then, your dream will become a reality."

Harry and Hermione returned to the common room, which was now completely empty. Harry sat down in an armchair, his mind racing with Ron's confession. Hermione sat across from him, allowing Crookshanks to hop into her lap, purring loudly.

"What is going on in that brain of yours, Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked in a gently teasing voice.

Harry sighed, "I'm just trying to figure this out. He wants you, but he's snogging Cho…"

"You're not jealous are you?" 

"What? No!" Harry cried before noticing the teasing grin on Hermione's face. Harry signed again, "What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to act around him now? It's going to take all my energy not to rip his big stupid head off."

Hermione laughed quietly, "You will act like his best friend, because that is what you are. As far as I am concerned we will just have to control our behavior when Ron is around. Ok?"

Harry smiled, _Merlin, she is always right. She is brilliant, and beautiful, and sexy…_ "Ok. So, we'll just keep our hands off each other when Ron is around."

They sat for a moment in an awkward silence, before Hermione spoke up.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Ron isn't around."

Harry practically launched himself across the room, on top of Hermione, kissing her hotly. Crookshanks hissed and leapt to the floor. Hermione stretched out full length on the couch, pulling Harry on top of her. This is new, Harry thought, smiling against her lips. Hermione slid her hands into Harry's mess of black hair, and pulled his head closer, deepening their kiss. Harry slid his tongue into her mouth, wanting to taste all of her. Then he wanted to kiss her neck, so he did. Then he wanted to kiss her ear, so he did. Then he wanted to kiss her lips, so he did.

Hermione broke the kiss for a moment and pulled Harry's t-shirt off, running her fingers lightly across his chest and stomach. _I knew I liked Quidditch for a reason,_ she thought as she admired his abs.

Neither of them saw Ron enter the room. Neither of them saw the crushed look on his face. Neither of them saw him turn around and leave.

Harry slid his hands underneath Hermione's top, drawing slow circles on her flat stomach. Hermione moaned softly, kissing him harder, and then broke the kiss, panting.

"I'm going to bed,"

"But…"

"I'm a Prefect! I should take points from myself."

"Prefects can't take points," Harry said with a smile, kissing her again, "but if you like I'd be happy to give you a _detention_."

Hermione smacked him and sat up, "Now I'm definitely going to bed." She laughed at the look on his face.

"Do I get a good night kiss?" Harry asked, batting his eyelashes.

Hermione sighed, kissing him softly, but it quickly turned into another heated snog.

About five minutes later Hermione broke the kiss and got up. "Bed. That is where I'm going. Me. Bed. Now."

And _eventually_ she did.

The next morning Harry woke to find he and Ron were the only ones still in the dorm. Ron was sitting at the foot of his bed, pulling on his socks. "Morning, Harry," Ron said with a smile on his face when he noticed Harry stirring.

_That stupid smile._ "Good morning, Ron," Harry greeted him.

Ron's smile disappeared suddenly, a strange look crossing his face. "Harry, do you know what was in the Prophecy? You know, the one from last year."

Harry looked at him. He hadn't explained the Prophecy to Ron. It had been hard enough for him to tell Hermione. Thinking about it meant reliving that day. It meant thinking about Sirius, a thought Harry had managed to tuck away since school started.

"I can't explain it, Ron."

"So you do know?"

"Yeah, but I-"

"Have you told anyone about it?"

"Hermione, but I-"

"Oh, so you told Hermione, but you can't tell me?"

Harry sighed; he had to tell Ron. "Fine, I'll tell you. It's just hard to relive."

Ron's face remained emotionless.

"The prophecy said that Voldemort and I were going to battle, and only one of us will live. Neither of us can live while the other survives. We were created to destroy each other."

Ron smiled and stood up. "I'm pleased you told me," he whispered.

_"You have the information?" the cold voice whispered, as if only daring to believe._

"I do." Bellatrix stepped from the shadows and stood in front of her Master. "I have the information."

Lord Voldemort fixed her with a piercing stare. Bellatrix could feel his presence in her mind, rifling through her thoughts. He came to the one he searched for, and a slow smile crept across his snakelike countenance.

"You have done well, Bellatrix," he whispered. She shivered, anticipating his next words. "Tonight, you shall have your reward. Now go, I need to prepare."

Bellatrix stood slowly and walked from the darkening room.

A week had passed since Harry had told Ron about the Prophecy, and since then he been the same old Ron they had always known. Saturday morning dawned with sunshine, and birds chirping, and the prospect of the first Quidditch match of the season.

Harry paced up and down the Gryffindor table, collecting his teammates, telling them to head down the changing room. "Dean, Seamus, get down to the pitch. Seamus, tell Ginny if you see her." Seamus was one of the new Chasers. Dean and Ginny were the beaters.

"Ron, see you down at the pitch," Harry said as he passed Ron. In the corridor, Hermione greeted Harry. She glanced dramatically over her shoulder, checking to see who was around before pressing Harry against the wall and kiss him deeply. Harry groaned and broke the kiss. "What was that for?"

"Good luck," Hermione smiled.

"Now I'm not going to be able to concentrate," Harry said in a would-be whiny voice.

"Fine, I guess I just won't kiss you anymore," Hermione informed him, a smile playing across her face.

"I don't think so," Harry murmured as he leaned down and caught her lips in his. "See you after the game," he squeezed her hand and walked away.

Harry emerged from the Captain's box in his red and gold Quidditch robes. "Ok, team," he said. "I'm no good at pep talks. Wood was, but I'm not Wood. I'm not Angelina either. I'm different, and this team is different. This is the first game for a lot of you." Harry glanced around at the team. "Ravenclaw is a good team, but we are better. Let's do this." Harry grabbed his broom and started walking out onto the pitch, followed closely by his team.

The moment they stepped onto the field, the applause was tumultuous. The stands were decorated with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colors. Madam Hooch stood in the center of the field. "Captains, shake hands," she barked. Harry reached forward and shook hands with Davies. Harry's eyes swiftly studied each of the Ravenclaw players. He realized they had their relief seeker in. _Cho must be sick,_ Harry thought as the whistle blew and he kicked into the air.

"Gryffindor starts out with an early possession!" Harry heard Justin Finch-Fletchey bellow over the crowd. He was Lee Jordan's replacement, not nearly as amusing, but at least he got the names right. "Seamus Finnigan with the quaffle, he aims and… Oh, nice save by the Ravenclaw keeper! Davies with the quaffle, a nice pass to… oh, never mind he has it back now. Davies heading toward the Gryffindor posts, Weasley better watch it! He aims and…a bludger right to the broom by Ginerva Weasley! That had to hurt!" Harry snorted a laugh and circled higher.

"Davies again with the quaffle, he aims, shoots and…nice save by Ronald Weasley! Creevey now with the quaffle, passes it off to Finnigan, nice block by Dean Thomas there, Finnigan still with the quaffle, good shot, 10 points to GRYFFINDOR!" Screams shook the stadium. Harry spotted the snitch, hovering near the Ravenclaw goalpost. The Ravenclaw seeker was already on they. "Potter dives, he's seen the snitch! They are neck and neck now…"

Justin's words faded away as Harry sped up, the only sound was the wind whistling in his ears. He was ahead now; he stretched out his arms, his fingers brushing the wings…

The snitch took a sudden shot straight up, Harry followed, he heard the other seeker collide with something, but he didn't dare look back. He was close now…with a last burst of speed… "POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINFOR! GAME OVER! 160-0!"

Justin's words were drowned out by the happy screams of students, cheering and yelling for Gryffindor. Harry glanced in the stands and saw Hermione jumping and dancing. Harry grinned, taking in the sounds of victory.

The sounds changed in an instant. The noise and screams grew louder, but they had changed. There was fear now. Harry glanced up, searching for the cause.

A great shape of a serpent had appeared over the pitch. It looked a lot like the Dark Mark Harry had seen during the World Cup, but it was different. Instead of a serpent protruding from the mouth of a skull, it was a serpent with its mouth stretched wide, and the outline of a tiny person between its fangs.

Harry saw Dumbledore striding to the middle of the pitch, he pointed his wand to his throat. "_Sonorous!_ ALL STUDENTS SHOULD REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THEIR COMMON ROOM!" he bellowed.

Harry ran over to him, "Professor, what-?"

Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder, "Please report to your common room, Mr. Potter. I will collect you after I have sorted this out." He looked him in the eye, "I promise."

_A tall thin man entered the dark room. At first he thought the room was empty, but then he noticed the outline of a thin woman, entangled in the sheets of the bed. Her hair lay wild around her face, but her eyes were closed peacefully._

Sensing the man's presence she woke with a start.

"Are you with child?" the man asked in the softest voice he possessed.

"Yes."

Harry raced up to the common room. It was packed; the entire Gryffindor house was there. The first and second years were sitting in confused huddles, waiting to find out what was going on.

One thing was clear; Voldemort had made the first move.

Harry found Hermione; sitting and comforting one particularly shook up first year. The girl looked a lot like Hermione had when she was a first year. She was muggle-born and didn't understand what was going on.

After a few minutes, Hermione gave the girl a hug and walked over to Harry. "What's going on, Harry?"

Harry brushed a stray hair off of her face with his thumb, gently tracing her jaw line, "I wish I knew."

"Harry? Harry, wake up." Harry opened his eyes and Albus Dumbledore swam into view. "Come with me."

Harry got up, grabbed his robe, and followed his mentor out of the dormitory. He found Hermione sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"It's time to explain. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but in truth, I had to find out what was going, because I didn't know anymore than you," Dumbledore explained.

"So, you found out what that…_thing_ was?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I had never seen that sign before. The meaning of it…the meaning of it, if possible, is worse than the Dark Mark."

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath, and covered her mouth with her hand. "What did it mean?"

"It meant that Lord Voldemort's heir has been conceived."

_Do I have to kill the child too?_ Harry thought to himself.

"I don't know, Harry, ask Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"What?"

"You asked if you had to kill the child. Don't ask me, ask Professor Dumbledore."

"Did I say that out loud?"

Dumbledore smiled widely

"No, you didn't, Harry. And, as far as your question, I don't know the answer, but I will find out."

Harry stared at Hermione, and she stared back. "B-but, I heard you say it."

"I think I'll take my leave now," Dumbledore said, bowing out.

He left through the portrait hole, and once in the corridor, he thought to himself, _And even in the darkest moment, a light always appears. The fate of their world depends on it._

Alright my loving fans, Chapter 4 is complete! Does victory dance I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it. The plot is getting darker, and the secrets are piling up…just wait until you get your hands on Chapter 5! Bwhahaha

Anyway, please read and review, your encouragement is what keeps me writing! I would like 10 more reviews before Chapter 5 goes up! Anyway, you can, as always, contact me online as WritingHarry182 on AIM. Keep your socks rockin'!


	5. The First to Die

Guilty Love: Year 6  
Chapter 5: The First to Die

Exactly one month since the 'Mark' had appeared during the Quidditch match, Harry Potter sat in the cold, miserable dungeon with cold, miserable Professor Snape, serving the best damn detention of his life.

Professor Severus Snape sat at the front of the room, in his desk, grading the first year's potion's essays. Every once in a while, he would look up, shooting a furtive glance at Harry, making sure he was sitting, face forward, not moving, as he had been instructed.

"What are you smiling about, Potter?" he barked.

"Sorry, sir…I was, er, stretching my face muscles."

"Well…stop it." Snape instructed before going back to his papers, furiously scratching a failing grade across the top of a Gryffindor's paper, without even bothering to read it.

_"See, you've gone and gotten me in trouble, Hermione," _Harry thought.

_"It's your fault you smiled. I had nothing to do with that," _came the brisk reply.

This conversation was all a part of Harry and Hermione's new power, which they had mastered over the past month. They didn't need to be near each other to talk, they had a powerful connection in their minds. Dumbledore had lent them several books from the Restricted Section, to help them learn how to control this power, and to learn how to protect their connection from outside forces.

Harry loved the connection; he could talk to Hermione whenever he wanted. Hermione loved it too, as long as Harry didn't try to use it to cheat on tests of course.

_"I'm going to get you back for that,"_ Harry thought with a smirk.

_"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say."_

_"Besides, I know where all of your ticklish spots are." _

"Potter!" Harry's eyes snapped up to find Professor Snape standing right in front of him.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Your detention is over, get out of my sight."

Harry tried to hide his grin, "Yes, Sir."

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

"For _what!_"

"Smirking," and with that, Snape gave Harry an evil smirk, and turned back to his desk.

Harry stood quickly, grabbed his bag and left the dungeon and top speed. "Lousy git," he fumed once in the corridor.

Harry hurried up to the common room and found it nearly empty, as it should be after eleven o'clock at night. There were two seventh years studying at a table in the corner, and Hermione was dozing on the couch in front of the fire. Harry quietly deposited his bag on the floor next to the couch, and sat down, sliding his arms around Hermione.

Hermione blearily opened her eyes. "Hey," she said with a smile when she realized who it was.

"Hey." Harry slowly leaned forward to kiss her. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned in, and Harry pulled away sharply and dove his hands on to her sides, tickling her furiously.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, "HARRY! H-Harry! Stop!" Harry pulled his hands away. "What was that for?" Hermione panted. The two seventh years gave them a very dirty look for disturbing their studies, before gathering their books and heading for their dorms.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Harry smirked.

"You great git!" she laughed, smacking him on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him hotly. Again, she stretched out on the couch, pulling Harry on top of her. Harry broke the kiss, and moved to her ear, biting it softly before leaving a soft trail of kisses on her jaw and returning to her mouth.

Hermione groaned internally.

_"Feels good, doesn't it?"_ Harry asked in her mind, kissing her harder still.

Hermione nodded, she was in no shape to think straight thoughts. Harry slipped his right hand underneath her school shirt, unconsciously tracing shapes across her smooth skin, causing goosebumps to form. She shivered slightly beneath him.

Harry sat up, and pulled her up with him, onto his lap. "I'm going to bed," Hermione informed him, as she always did.

"Can I come?" Harry asked politely. Hermione opened her mouth and Harry stopped her, "Wait, let me try that again. May I come?" he asked with the innocence of a child.

Hermione laughed and kissed him softly, "Not tonight."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Not tomorrow night."

"I'm open the night after, too."

"Nope, but I'm free next Thursday…" Hermione teased.

Harry pretended to frown, "Oh, Thursday's not good for me." Hermione laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"You're amazing."

Hermione laughed again, "You just don't want me to go to bed."

"That's not true…wait, did it work?"

"No," Hermione said, laughing again before kissing him softly. "Harry?" 

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

_"Master?"_

"Yes, Bellatrix?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to continue taking the Polyjuice Potion," Bellatrix said in a quiet voice.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid it could harm the child," she replied softly, placing a hand over her abdomen.

"They will notice if Cho Chang suddenly stops coming to class," came Lord Voldemort's hiss of a reply.

"Perhaps you should return the girl to school, you could perform a memory charm on her."

"Memory charms can be broken," Voldemort replied, annoyed.

Bellatrix took a step closer, raising her voice slightly, "Master, it is not safe. The Potion could harm your baby."

Lord Voldemort visibly softened at her last words. He stood quietly and walked over to the woman. He knelt on the floor next to her, gently placed his long, white fingers over her stomach. "My heir will be great," he said after a moment of silence. He stood up, towering over the tall girl. "Do what you think is right, keep this child safe." He looked at her, awaiting her decision. 

"Then I will stop taking the potion," she informed him. "Will you return the girl to school?"

"No, she will be killed."

The next evening the entire school made it's way into the Great Hall. Everybody was soaked to the bone, but very happy. Hufflepuff had just smashed Slytherin in a particularly wet Quidditch match.

Harry shook some of the water out of his hair, and plopped down next to Ron at the table. Hermione sat next to him and pulled a large bowl of salad towards her. Ron dove into the pile of chicken legs, and mashed potatoes. "You know, Ron, why don't you just eat straight from the bowl? Really, it's pointless for you to put it on your plate." Hermione said teasingly.

"Germumpf," Ron replied.

Harry laughed and grabbed a baked potato. Suddenly, the room grew very quiet. Harry and Ron turned to see Dumbledore standing at the head of the room, holding his hands up for quiet.

The noise dimmed, and then fell away completely. Every pair of eyes looked curiously at their Headmaster.

"I will first warn you that what I am about to tell you is not happy. You have just enjoyed a wonderful Quidditch match, and are happy and comfortable, and it pains me to ruin this for you, but this is something you all must know…" he paused, a great sadness showing through his eyes. "I have just received word that one of our own is dead."

A gasp rolled through the room, the words hitting each student one at a time. Heads turned, eyes searching, trying to find the missing person, mentally checking to see that all of their friends were still there.

Then, there was a cry from the Ravenclaw table, "Where's Cho!"

All heads immediately snapped back to Dumbledore, the silence was deafening. "Cho Chang has been killed by Lord Voldemort."

Again, gasps and cries rolled through the Great Hall. Many of the girls at the Ravenclaw table burst into tears, as well as students in other houses. Only the Slytherins remained emotionless.

Harry turned to look at Ron. His face was pale, and he was staring at his chicken, a tear rolling down his face. He looked up at Harry. "You knew, didn't you? A-about us?" Harry nodded and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Ron took a deep breath, "She told me she loved me. I will never get a chance to return that feeling to her." He looked at Hermione for a moment, before standing up and leaving the Great Hall, disappearing in a mob of crying students returning to their rooms to mourn.

Harry stood up and took Hermione's hand, leading her into the corridor. He wrapped her arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Hermione buried her face in Harry's chest, shaking with the effort of holding back tears. She looked up into Harry's eyes, tears streaming down her face, "None of us are safe," she whispered, "even here."

Harry hugged her tighter, not knowing what to say. He felt a stinging in his eyes, and realized he was about to cry as well. Hermione looked up again and saw a tear running down Harry's face. She smiled slightly, realizing that he wasn't made of stone. He was just a boy, a boy arguing with fate.

Hermione returned to crying quietly into Harry's shirt. Harry leaned back against the wall for support, leaning his head back as well. He closed his eyes, first listening to the sounds of sadness all around him. He let his mind remember Cho. _"She was my first crush, my first date, my first kiss. She was a great seeker, and a good student. Now she is gone. The life of an innocent…child…is gone, all because of him. I have to beat him."_

Harry suddenly remembered the connection, he opened his eyes and saw Hermione looking at him, tears running swiftly down her face. "You will, Harry. You will."

A sudden cough snapped Harry and Hermione back to reality. Professor McGonagall was standing behind them, a solemn look on her face.

"Miss Granger, come with me. You too, Potter."

She led them into the same classroom she had used to tell Harry about Hermione's parents.

She took out her wand, muttered an incantation, and a roaring fire appeared in the large fireplace. She threw in some powder from her pocket, and the flames turned green. "Go on, get in," she instructed them.

Harry shrugged and obeyed, pulling Hermione with them. McGonagall stepped in as well, and shouted, "St. Mungo's!"

Moments later the three stepped out of the fire, brushing soot off their robes. Hermione looked around, they were in a room at the hospital. A smiling man sat up on the only bed in the room. "DAD!" Hermione shouted, running over to him, throwing her arms around him. Again, she began to cry. Mr. Granger patter her back and held her tightly, whispering things only she could hear.

After a moment, she tore herself away, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. She looked around the room again. "Which room is Mom in?"

Mr. Granger hung his head, shaking slightly. Hermione turned to look at Harry and Professor McGonagall. "No," Hermione said. "She's here. I know she is."

"Hermione," Mr. Granger said, "Your Mother…your mother was k-killed."

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "STOP LYING TO ME!" She ran towards the door, she threw it open and ran into the hallway. She raced down the hall to the main desk, skipping to the front of a very long line. "Tell me what room my mother is in!" she sobbed. The witch gave an annoyed look, but it quickly faded to sympathy when she realized who she looked like. "Your mother passed away," she informed her softly.

"WHY IS EVERYONE LYING TO ME?" Hermione shouted. She started running up the hall, peering into the doorway of each room. Harry chased after her. He reached out and touched her arm.

"Hermione," he whispered softly.

Hermione crumpled to the floor, sobbing. "Why?" she whispered. _"Why, why, why?" _

For the second time in one day, Harry wrapped his arms around the sobbing Hermione.

As they sat there, in the middle of the hall, Harry whispered constantly to Hermione, telling her it would all be ok one day, but as he whispered, his blood boiled, and he knew there was only one way to end this. One way to end the death, one way to end the pain, one way to make everything right again. _The fate of their world depended on it._

One week later, in the Great Hall, there was a memorial service for Cho Chang. Everyone cried, everyone mourned.

At the end of Dumbledore's closing speech, he reminded his students of hope.

"Miss Chang was an impeccable student, but more importantly, she was an impeccable friend. Those who knew her loved her, those who didn't know her truly missed out on something special. But, even in this, the darkest of hours, we would all do well to remember that all hope is not lost. Victory has not been awarded to anyone. A light, however small, shines at the end of every tunnel."

Harry stared determinedly at Dumbledore as he felt eyes all around turn to look at him. Hermione sat next to him, holding his hand tightly, tears still running down her face.

That night, the common room was crowded. Students sat in groups, talking and laughing, and remembering. It was as though everyone had suddenly realized how important it was to be close to their friends, because who knows how long they will be there? Ron had been invited to go to the Ravenclaw common room, to talk with Cho's friends, and help each other get over the great loss of someone special to them.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny all sat in a big circle. Ginny was sitting in Seamus' lap in an armchair, lazily watching Dean and Neville play a half-hearted game of wizard chess.

Neville checked Dean's king and stood up, pacing in front of the fire. "I can't wait until this is all over!" he snapped unexpectedly. His ears went red as he looked at Harry. "Oh, sorry mate. I don't mean that I want you to-"

"It's ok, Neville. I know. I want it to end, too."

"We all do," Ginny murmured softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Hermione stood up, taking Harry's hand. "Can we go for a walk?" she asked him quietly.

"Sure," Harry said. He nodded to his friends, and allowed Hermione to lead him out the portrait hole. In the corridor, Hermione laced her fingers through his and set a path towards the Room of Requirement. Once they arrived, Hermione paced past the portrait three times, the handle appeared and she opened the door, pulling Harry in with her.

For a moment, they stared around the room. It was completely different from the last time Harry and the D.A. had been there. The room's walls were lined with bookshelves that went up to the ceiling, with books about everything and anything. There was a great fire at one end of the room, as well as a giant white couch and a big bed. The room was lit with candles, set like bookends, on every shelf.

"Hermione, what are we doing here?"

"I just wanted to be alone with my memories, and with you," she said softly, walking over to the couch. She plopped down and looked at Harry who was still standing by the door in shock. "Come on."

Harry walked over and sat down next to her. He noticed tears were lining her eyes again. One tear fell, and slowly rolled down her cheek. Harry leaned closer and softly wiped it away with his thumb. "Hermione…" he whispered.

"Harry," she said quietly, "I am so sorry. I never understood, until now, how it felt to lose someone."

"You don't need to be sorry," Harry told her, looking straight into her cinnamon brown eyes.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him softly, and pulled away, looking into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him harder this time, running her hands through his hair. Suddenly she broke this kiss and stood up. Without a word she took Harry's hand and pulled him over to the big bed. Hermione leaned against Harry, wrapped her arms around him, and pushed him down onto the bed.

Without thinking, Harry pulled Hermione closer to him and kissed her deeply, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth, which was granted. Hermione broke the kiss and pulled Harry's t-shirt off, then, to Harry's amazement, she pulled her shirt off as well. Hermione leaned down to kiss Harry again, and Harry, between kisses, spoke up. "Hermione. Maybe we. Should. Slow D-. Slow down," he panted.

Hermione stopped and looked at him, "Am I going to fast for you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but if we keep going like this…I, er, I don't guarantee I'll be able to stop."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. "Maybe I won't want you to."

Harry groaned as Hermione's words sent a surge of hot blood south of the border. He felt his body react to seeing Hermione in just her black school skirt and her light pink bra that matched the color of her flushed skin.

Harry rolled over, so he was over Hermione, hoping she didn't notice. Hermione smiled up at him, and then pulled his head down to her, kissing him hotly. Harry cautiously ran his hands over her stomach, and Hermione took her free hand and showed him how to unclasp her bra without breaking this kiss. Harry's hand brushed across Hermione's chest, and she moaned into his mouth. Harry slid his other hand down to her leg, and slowly ran it up and down Hermione's thigh. Hermione gasped slightly, but reached down and pushed her skirt off of her hips.

The sight of Hermione laying beneath him, in just her under things was almost too much for Harry. Hermione rolled them over again, so she was straddling Harry's waist. For a second she looked surprised at the big bulge in Harry's jeans, but leaned down and kissed him again. She slid and hand across his chest, and down, down, down. She slipped it under the band of his boxers…

Harry gasped and sat up. "Hermione, we gotta slow down," he panted.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I got carried away," Hermione said, blushing bright red.

Harry grinned, "Don't be sorry, it's not bad. Just remember we're only sixteen, we have our whole lives to…er…explore." Now it was his turn to blush.

Hermione kissed his cheek and reached for a shirt, which happened to be Harry's, and pulled it on.

"If you'll excuse me," he stood up slowly, "I need to, er, use the bathroom," he said walking towards the door, which had just appeared. Hermione laughed and climbed beneath the sheets of the bed.

Harry returned to find her sleeping peacefully, he climbed into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her as close to him as possible.

_Standing alone in a dark room, Bellatrix softly muttered an incantation before downing a small glass of potion. She held her wand out, and watched as the tip of her wand glowed a faint blue color, slowly growing to light the whole room._

A tall, thin man entered the room. The light faded and she turned to face Lord Voldemort. "It's a boy," she whispered.

A great, sinister smile stretched across the snakelike countenance of Lord Voldemort, and once again, cold laughter filled the room.

Back in the boy's dormitory Ron punched his pillow angrily. _No, I didn't love Cho, but I did like her. She was the best thing in my life right now. Harry isn't here, and I'm guessing Hermione isn't in her room either. They are probably off doing…who knows what._

If I've learned anything from Cho, it's that I should tell people how I feel, and who better to start with, than Hermione.

Hermione, I love you.

And then Ron smiled and fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke to find herself lying in Harry's strong arms. She smiled and turned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Harry opened his eyes and blinked a couple times before he smiled. "Hey, I could wake up like that everyday."

They got up and put on the appropriate clothes and returned to their rooms. Harry stretched out on his bed, hands behind his head, thinking about how happy Hermione made him. Then it occurred to him, she was after all, his soul mate. They would be together forever, why not make it official?

One week later, Harry left a note with Ron for Hermione to meet him at seven o'clock by the lake outside.

At five after seven, Hermione made her way to the edge of the lake where she found Harry waiting with a single rose and a picnic basket. He spread out a blanket and they sat eating their dinner, talking and laughing. Finally, Harry waved his wand and the plates and basket disappeared.

"Hermione, you really are amazing," he murmured, leaning in and kissing her softly. He pulled her to her feet and knelt down before her. "Hermione Jane Granger, I love you more than anything in this world. To me, you are my life, you are my soul mate, you are my everything. You are the reason I wake up in the morning, I love you."

Ron stepped outside and saw Harry kneeling before Hermione. _Shit,_ he thought as he ran towards them, _Harry's fast. _

Harry took a ring out of his pocket. James had given it to Sirius to give to Harry; on the chance that James wouldn't be around when the time came that Harry would need such a ring. Sirius had given it to Harry last Christmas, just after Mr. Weasley was attacked.

"Hermione, will you be my wife?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. After a moment she recovered from shock and opened her mouth to speak.

"HERMIONE! WAIT!" Ron shouted, he ran up to the pair, panting. "Hermione, I-I love you!"

A/N: Well, I think that is where I will leave you for now! I know, I know, CLIFFIE! Sorry! I wrote this all in one day, so give me a break! Well, I'm going to end here, and maybe I will start chapter 6 in a day or two, come on, I have to enjoy some of my spring break…not that I don't enjoy writing…well…you know what I mean. Anywho, I would like 10 more reviews before chapter 6 goes up! Thanks for reading! I love you all! As always, you can reach me on AIM as WritingHarry182.


	6. Weak Curses and Goodnight Gary

Guilty Love: Year 6  
Chapter 6: Weak Curses and Goodnight Gary

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, or anything to do with it.

A/N: If you haven't read chapter 5, I recommend you go back and read it, otherwise the beginning of this won't make any sense.

"Hermione, will you be my wife?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. After a moment she recovered from shock and opened her mouth to speak.

"HERMIONE! WAIT!" Ron shouted as he ran up to the pair, panting. "Hermione, I-I love you!"

Hermione stared blankly at Ron for a moment, her jaw still hanging open. Ron did his best to stand up straight, his face pale though he was still panting heavily from his sprint across the grounds. Harry tore his gaze from Hermione as Ron's words sunk in; he stared incredulously at his best friend.

Harry stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off of Ron.

Ron saw Harry standing and took a step back, "Harry, mate, I-"

Harry shook his head disbelievingly and stepped around Ron and started walking swiftly back towards the castle. "Harry! Wait!" Hermione said, jogging to catch up with him.

Harry stopped fast. "Why? Why should I wait, Hermione?" Harry whispered without turning around, his fists clenched at his sides.

_Flashback_

"You have escaped Azkaban and returned to me. You are more faithful then most, Lucius."

"Thank you, Master, your kindness to me has never wavered," answered the tall man, bowing low to his Master, his unwashed blonde hair falling in clumps around his shoulders.

"Nor has your Loyalty," Lord Voldemort replied. "Now, I have an assignment for you. Our dear friend, Mr. Potter has a new girlfriend. I believe you are familiar with the little Mudblood, Miss Granger," he informed Malfoy.

Lucius' eyes narrowed with intense dislike. "I know of her."

"Potter is very fond of her," Lord Voldemort continued. "To get to Potter we have to get to her. I want her dead."

Malfoy stared into the flames of the fire, watching as the flames slowly turned the interior walls of the fireplace into a sooty black color. "When?"

"Tonight."

End Flashback

Silently, Lucius Malfoy landed his broom in a nearby tree on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He could see three students arguing, less than fifty yards away. Lucius attempted to straighten his hair; the broom was not his favorite way to travel. Lucius pulled up his hood, making sure his white-blond hair was covered.

He took his wand out of his sleeve, running his fingers along its length. He could feel the magic tingling inside it. His wand seemed to want to make his master happy, just as he did.

Hermione pulled Harry back to Ron. "We need to sort this out. For good," she informed them, sounding surprisingly McGonagall-like.

Lucius Malfoy took a deep breath and readied himself to jump out of the tree. Normally he would have done it from far away, but after four months in Azkaban, he was slightly out of touch with his killing curses. He wanted to do this right the first time. He crouched low on the branch, preparing to jump.

Hermione laced her fingers with Harry's and faced Ron, opening her mouth to speak. There was a sudden crash, and then,

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Harry felt Hermione let go of his hand and slip silently to the ground next to him. Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the tree where he could now see a tall figure dressed in black, standing and laughing.

"Compliments of the Dark Lord, Pott-"

"_STUPEFY!_" Harry bellowed. The Death Eater crumpled to the ground. Harry turned to Ron who was staring palely at the fallen, but not dead, Death Eater. Harry shook his shoulders. "Ron! Ron!"

Ron looked at him. "Go get Dumbledore," Harry commanded him. Ron stared for another moment, before nodding and hurrying off towards the castle.

Harry knelt next to Hermione, lifting her head off the ground. "Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" Harry brushed the hair off of her face, "Please! Hermione, come on, please, open your eyes, say something…Hermione…please…"

Harry leaned his head down on top of hers, tears running down his face, "Please, Hermione, don't leave me all alone…I need you…"

There was a tap on his shoulder, "Harry, come on, we need to get her to the hospital wing." Harry turned slowly and his emerald eyes locked on a pair of brilliant blue eyes, hiding behind half-moon spectacles. 

Harry nodded and threw Hermione's arm over his shoulder, Ron, who had appeared with Dumbledore, took her other arm. "You boys get Hermione to the hospital wing," Dumbledore told them as he headed towards the fallen Death Eater, "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Potter! Weasley! I want you to wait outside until the Headmaster gets here!" snapped Madam Pomfrey.

"Please, Madam Pomfrey!" Ron whined.

She crossed her arms, "No."

"She is my girlfriend, I want to be with her," Harry demanded.

"Let him in, Poppy," said Dumbledore's voice from behind them.

Harry and Ron followed Dumbledore into the hospital wing to the bed where Hermione lay. Another tear fell from Harry's eyes as he rushed over and took her hand. It was cold.

He looked up at Professor Dumbledore. "I-is she…is she d-dead?"

Dumbledore stared down at Hermione's face, appearing more tired than Harry had ever seen him. "No," he whispered, a small smile on his face. "She is just very lucky."

"What happened?" Ron queried. "I heard the …killing curse. Someone shouted it, and then Hermione fell. I thought she was dead," Ron added.

"Can you wake her up?" Harry whispered, gently stroking the back of her hand with the tips of his fingers.

Dumbledore didn't answer for a moment, he appeared to be choosing his words very carefully.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Dumbledore spoke. "I can, but before I do, I want to tell you a few very important things." He sat down and took a deep breath, "First, I want you to know whom the Death Eater was." He paused, looking directly into Harry's eyes, "Lucius Malfoy."

Harry took a sharp intake of breath. "I thought that git was in Azkaban!" he shouted.

Dumbledore shook his head wearily; "There was a breakout last week."

Harry and Ron stared at him for a moment. "Didn't you see it in the Daily Prophet?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron shook his head; "We canceled our subscriptions when they wouldn't shut up about Harry last year."

Dumbledore nodded, "You may want to start getting it again, it can be quite informative." With a slight smile, he added, "If it weren't for the Daily Prophet, I never would have known about the half-price sale at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Lovely store you know, I got a set of nice new dress robes..."

Ron coughed, "Er, Professor?"

"Ah, yes. I'll get back to the point. Harry, what were you thinking when you used the stunning spell? What was going though your head?" Dumbledore asked, his piercing blue eyes boring into Harry's.

"I was, er, thinking that…" he sighed, "I was thinking that he hurt Hermione, and I wanted to hurt him."

"You did, Harry." Dumbledore informed him.

"I only used a stunning spell." Harry protested.

"Harry, I think the next of your powers has come to surface," Dumbledore sighed. "And I'm afraid this one won't be quite so easy for you to control."

"Powers?" Ron asked confusedly. "What powers?"

Harry looked at Ron. He hadn't told Ron yet. "Ron…Hermione and I, we're sort of soul-mates. We were made for each other, we connect on a level that most people don't," he said without expression. He wasn't sure how Ron would react to that, considering he had confessed his love for Hermione not an hour ago.

"Oh," was all Ron said. After a moment he added, "What kind of powers?" His curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Harry smiled, "Well, so far we can talk to each other in our minds. Kind of like having a walkie-talkie."

"What's a walkie-talkie?"

"Never mind."

"And now, Harry, it would appear you have wandless magic." Dumbledore spoke up.

Harry stared at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Harry, you killed Lucius Malfoy. You were mentally using Avada Kedavra." Harry stared at him still, his mouth hanging open, his eyes searching Dumbledore's for an explanation. "On it's own, your mental killing curse would not have been strong enough to kill him, not yet anyway. But, combined with your spoken stunning spell, the force killed him."

"I-I wasn't trying to k-kill him," Harry stuttered.

"I know, Harry. You are more powerful than I thought," Dumbledore said more to himself than Harry. He continued, "This is not going to be easy for you to control. It won't be easy for Miss Granger either. It is very important that you do. If you lose control, you could harm people unintentionally."

"I DON'T WANT THIS STUPID POWER!" Harry bellowed suddenly, causing a very upset looking Madam Pomfrey to rush in, shushing them.

"Sorry, Poppy," Dumbledore apologized quickly. "There is good to this power, Harry," he said once Madam Pomfrey had returned to her office. "With the proper training, this could be very powerful against Lord Voldemort."

Harry, Ron and Dumbledore sat in silence for a few minutes, each contemplating the meaning of this new power. Dumbledore pulled out his pocket watch, and studied its face for a moment, before standing up. "I will wake Miss Granger now. Eneverate!"

Hermione's cinnamon eyes fluttered open, quickly scanning the three faces surrounding her. "W-where am I?"

Harry squeezed her hand, "You're in the hospital wing, Love."

Hermione stared blankly at him. "Who are you?"

Harry's jaw dropped, his head immediately snapped up to Dumbledore, his eyes asking the question.

Dumbledore quickly turned his attention to Hermione. "Do you know who you are?"

Hermione laughed for a moment, "Of course I know who I am." The laughter stopped, "Wait…" A confused look crossed her face. "No, no I don't."

Harry nearly fell over. Hermione had lost her memory. Desperate, he had an idea. "_Hermione, can you hear me?_"

Nothing.

Harry caught Dumbledore's eyes again. "Is her memory really gone?"

Dumbledore nodded, "It would appear so. She caught Malfoy's killing curse, but her connection with you, Harry, weakened it to a mere memory removal curse. It may also have been because Malfoy had been in Azkaban and hadn't used a wand for so long, his curse wasn't terribly strong either."

Harry smiled, but it quickly went away, "What about her memory?"

"Well, she will have to take a potion, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can whip one up for you, but it won't come back right away. It could be a few weeks. Being around you two and taking the potion will help."

As if on cue, Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the room. "Poppy, would you be so kind as to conjure up and Memory Restoration Potion for this young lady?" he asked, smiling at Hermione.

"Certainly." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand a small blue vial appeared on the nightstand next to her. "She is to drink one vial before every breakfast until her memory returns. The vial will refill itself after each drinking," she instructed Harry more than Hermione, and then hurried off to care for a First Year who appeared to have developed a very bad case of green acne.

The next morning Harry led Hermione to the Great Hall for breakfast. Seemingly out of nowhere, a blonde Slytherin blocked his path. There were bags under his eyes and he looked more upset than Harry had ever seen him.

"I heard what you did to my father, Potter. You will pay. You had better watch your back, Potter, because the Dark Lord will avenge his most loyal follower," he glared at Harry, fingering his wand.

"Sod off, Malfoy," said Ron who had just come around the corner.

Malfoy glared at Harry for a second longer, then turned on his heel and headed into the Hall. Ron nodded good morning to his friends and followed him. Harry started to walk in, but Hermione stopped him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked simply, staring into his emerald eyes.

"Because I love you," Harry told her. "I know you don't remember, but you love me too." 

"Oh," Hermione said before heading into the Great Hall. She walked in a few feet, pulled out a chair, and sat down.

"Umm, Hermione? That's Professor McGonagall's seat. We sit at that table, over there," he told her, pointing.

Hermione laughed, "Oh yeah, of course."

That evening Harry and Hermione sat in the common room, Harry trying to teach Hermione six years worth of transfiguration. _I never thought I would have to teach her anything._ Harry thought bemusedly._ Merlin, she is so beautiful, I just want to kiss her. But I can't, because she doesn't know who I am. She keeps calling me Larry, or Jerry, or Carl…can't quite figure that one out. _

"Barry?" 

Hermione jolted Harry back from his thoughts. "It's Harry. What?"

"Oh, sorry, Henry. Can you show me how to do that floaty-thing again?"

Harry smiled, "_Wingardium Leviosa._ Swish and flick!" he demonstrated by making their textbook hover above the table.

Hermione laughed and clapped. _This boy is amazing. I wish I could remember him,_ Hermione thought as she studied Harry who was now absorbed in his book. _The way his hair falls into his eyes,_ she sighed, _I don't know who he is, but he has the most amazing eyes._

_The Dark Lord sat alone in an almost completely dark room. The only light came from the fireplace, which he had his back turned to. He shifted uncomfortable in his armchair. Lucius had been his most loyal followed, aside from Bellatrix, but he couldn't have her out on missions. Not until after his child was born._

He had Crabbe and Goyle, blundering idiots though. Dolohov wasn't in great shape either, and he was sure the Mudblood would remember him.

A thought crossed the Dark Lord's mind. Perhaps he was dancing around the bush too much. Perhaps he should begin to think more about going straight for Potter. Ending it now. All this time, wasted trying to piss him off. What was it worth? In the end it would come down to only himself, and Potter.

It was time to start planning for what was sure to be the final battle.

After two long weeks, Hermione had made little progress, as far as recalling her past was concerned. It was late at night; Harry had already sent Hermione to her room for the night, after a lot of time studying. One thing that Hermione had remembered was her love of studying. She would keep her nose to the books for hours at a time, giving Harry plenty of opportunities to watch and admire her. He couldn't touch her, but he could look.

She was remembering quite a bit of her schoolwork. Which was good, she had even made a minor correction on Ron's potion's essay yesterday. She didn't remember anything about her family though. Harry truly wanted her to remember her mother. He didn't want her to be like him, no memory of his mother.

Harry rolled over. He couldn't sleep. He got up and grabbed his robe, before heading down to the common room. Much to his surprise, there was a bushy-haired witch sitting on the couch in front of the fire, and purring cat stretched luxuriously on her lap.

"Can't sleep?" Harry asked, sitting on the other send of the couch.

Hermione shook her head, admiring the way Harry's shock of black hair appeared to be even more crazy then usual. She also admired the outline of his trained body through his pajamas.

Harry stifled a laugh and ignored the fact that Hermione was staring at him. "So what's on your mind?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, pushing her attention away from Harry, to the flickering flames in the fireplace. "A lot of things. I guess I'm just frustrated, I want to remember things so badly. My friends, my family, you…" she broke off and returned to stroking Crookshanks.

"Hermione, I'll be here when you remember. I'm not going anywhere." _Unless Voldemort kills me,_ he thought grimly.

"Who's Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

Harry nearly fell of his seat. "You heard that?" _I thought your memory was lost._

"It is lost, and of course I heard it."

"Hermione, I didn't say it out loud. It's a part of our connection."

"What connection?"

_The one where we can talk through out minds,_ Harry answered mentally.

Hermione stared at him. "Your lips didn't move." _Those gorgeous lips,_ her mind added.

"Gorgeous? I wouldn't go so far as to say gorgeous," Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You heard that?"

_Of course I heard it,_ Harry said, laughing slightly.

"Listen," Hermione said, brushing Crookshanks off of her lap and scooting a little closer, "I don't remember you, but I have this deep feeling that I do know you. And…" she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Well, I should be able to sleep now!" she stood up and ran upstairs.

Harry stared after her. _Goodnight, Hermione._

Goodnight, Gary.

Well, there it is, the much-awaited chapter 6. It's a bit shorter than usual, sorry about that. I've been really busy. I'm not sure how long it will take for chapter 7 to go up. It's the end of the school year and I have a lot going on. I promise I will work on it, so take it easy on me! Anyway, you know I love to hear from you, so don't be silent! Leave a review, or contact me on AIM as WritingHarry182! Have a GREAT night! love


	7. A Bold Move

Guilty Love: Year 6

Chapter 7: A Bold Move

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. J.K. Rowling does because she is brilliant; I'm close, but not quite as brilliant.

It had been several days since Hermione had kissed Harry in the common room. The next day she had said nothing about it. Neither had Harry. Harry hadn't spoken much to Ron, simply because he didn't know what to say to him. Ron had, after all, tried to steal Hermione from him.

It was after midnight. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at a table, the only sound was of their quills scratching feverishly, in an attempt to finish the essay Snape had sprung on them that morning.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Hermione said, standing and rolling her parchment neatly.

"You're done?" Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded. "Well, I'm off. Goodnight."

"'Night," Harry and Ron answered together.

Ron watched her ascend the stairs to the girl's dorm. As soon as she disappeared from sight, Ron spoke.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Harry, I want to apologize to you for my…outburst. It was low of me. Lower than dirt, I know, and I've felt terrible ever since."

Harry answered without looking up from his work, "Ron, you did what you thought you had to."

"I know, Harry. It's just…when Lucius showed up, sending that curse at Hermione, I froze. You fought him! And won! You saved her; you would do anything for Hermione. Dumbledore is right, you are her _soul mate_."

Harry put his quill down sharply. "I _killed_ someone, Ron. I hated Lucius, but…I don't know if I wanted to kill him."

A look of comprehension crossed Ron's face. "Harry…I don't know what you're going through. I can't even pretend to. But…well, just keep this in mind. Lucius Malfoy killed more muggles than many of the other Death Eaters put together. He tortured people, Harry. You ended that. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

Harry stared into Ron's blue eyes. He knew Ron had a point but… "It doesn't change the fact that I've killed someone."

"Killing is something no sixteen year old should have to deal with," said a voice from the near portrait hole. Harry and Ron's heads snapped up to see Albus Dumbledore entering the room. "But the fact remains, Harry, that there is only one person in this world who can destroy Lord Voldemort."

Harry looked down at this paper, "I wish _he_ had never been born."

"We all do, mate," Ron replied gently.

"Harry, I came with an answer to the question you asked me, weeks ago at the Quidditch Match. You asked about Lord Voldemort's heir. Harry, he must be destroyed as well."

"A _child?_ Professor, you want me to kill a _child?_" Harry gasped.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "He will be more powerful than his father."

"How do you know?" Ron queried.

Dumbledore waved his wand, muttering an incantation, and the pensieve Harry had encountered so many times before appeared on the table in front of them. Dumbledore gently prodded the swirling silver contents of the pensieve, setting it into motion. A silvery shape of Firenze appeared, slowly rising in to three-dimensional shape, rotating slowly. After a moment of strained silence, Firenze opened his mouth to speak.

"_After sixteen years of darkness the end of his reign draws near._

_Many will join the fight, but only one can determine who wins._

_If the Light remains victorious, all pain shall disappear._

_But, if the Darkness remains, a new power shall be borne unto Him._

_Be warned, the New Power will be more powerful than any before him, _

_Fighting alongside the dark in a way never thought possible._

_If He is not stopped the first time, the Darkness will never stop."_

Firenze appeared to shiver slightly, before his silvery shape melted back into the pensieve. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingertips together and let out a sigh.

Harry slumped back against his chair. "Sir…I don't know if I can do it."

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair, almost eagerly, "Harry, you must understand, you will not be alone. Yes, I know, it comes down to you and Lord Voldemort, but you will not be alone. Your friends will fight beside you."

"I DON'T BLOODY WANT THEM THERE! I DON'T WANT THEM TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME! I DON'T WANT THEM THERE…I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE THERE!" Harry bellowed, standing suddenly and chucking his quill and parchment off the table, in hopes that throwing something would make him feel better. "THEY WILL DIE! JUST LIKE SIRIUS! THEY WILL ALL LEAVE ME!"

Ron stared blankly at his friend, his face paling slightly.

"I DON'T WANT THIS, BUT I HAVE TO DO IT! ME, NOT ANYONE ELSE. IT'S MY PROBLEM!" Harry bellowed, his face as red as Ron's hair. "I JUST WANT THIS TO END!" he added before slumping back into his chair.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to find Hermione approaching. "You remembered my name," he whispered. He looked up and saw the faces of the most of the Gryffindor house peering down at him groggily.

"Back to bed, please," Dumbledore said briskly. The students shrugged and turned to go, muttering quietly to one another. Once they had gone, Dumbledore turned back to Harry. "I came to tell you that I wish for you to take lessons in dueling. Your teacher will be Professor Lupin. Your lessons will take place Wednesday nights in the Shrieking Shack, I believe you know how to get there."

Harry felt hands on his shoulders and looked up to see Hermione and Ron standing behind him, each having placed a comforting hand on his shoulders.

Dumbledore nodded to each of them, "Your friends may come too, if you like, but I would like you to go to the first lesson alone. You have good friends here, Harry. They won't leave you alone, whether you want them to or not." He stood up, his eyes sparkling, "Goodnight, Harry, Ron, Hermione," he said, nodding to each of them. He walked over and opened the portrait hole, "Your first lesson is Wednesday. Good luck, Harry." Then he was gone.

Harry stood and shoved his hands deeply into the pockets of his robes before turning to face his friends. He grinned at Hermione, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

She laughed slightly, "It's not like it's the first time I've woken to hear you shouting."

"Hermione…your memory is back!" Ron cried.

"Ronald, what are you talking about?"

"Hermione," Harry interjected quickly, "how old are you?"

"Fifteen. You should really know that by now, Harry. I mean, it's the end of fifth year and you don't even know how old your best friend is." She sighed impatiently, "Honestly…"

Harry gaped at her. "Hermione…I don't know how to say this, were in the sixth year. You were struck by Avada Kedavra…you almost died."

Hermione laughed, "Nice try, Harry."

Ron raised his wand in the air, "_Accio Daily Prophet._" Moments later someone's copy of the Daily Prophet whizzed into Ron's outstretched hand. He handed the paper to Hermione. "Look at the date, Hermione."

Hermione sighed and snatched the paper from Ron. She glanced down at the date, "See, it's…" Her face changed from a smirk to what was unmistakable shock, she looked up and met Harry's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It's all my fault." He took her hand, and a confused look crossed her face. _Oh, Merlin. She doesn't remember being my girlfriend. As far as she knows, it never happened._ Harry dropped her hand immediately.

Ron looked awkwardly between his two best friends. "I'm gonna, er, go to bed. Night," he said before hurrying off to the boys dorm.

Hermione walked over and collapsed onto the couch. She turned to face Harry. "B-but…my schoolwork…" she murmured. She lifted her cinnamon eyes to meet Harry's.

"Do you believe me?" Harry asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled slightly. "Harry, tell me everything I've missed."

Harry's mind raced, thinking of how to tell Hermione about their relationship, when suddenly, he remembered…

"Hermione…your mum…she's gone," he whispered, feeling another surge of hatred for Voldemort. This was the second time Hermione would feel the pain for her mother.

Hermione stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Lord Voldemort…he…" he broke off, he couldn't finish it.

Tears began to fall from Hermione's eyes. Harry lifted his hand and wiped them away with his thumb, wishing he could tell her about them. This wasn't the time though.

"My Dad…he's ok though, right?"

Harry nodded. "He spent some time in St. Mungo's, but he's back home now."

Hermione nodded. Harry pulled her close and hugged her tightly. He could feel her tears leaking through his shirt. He ran a hand over her hair, "I am so, so sorry, Hermione. I never meant for any of this to happen to you."

Harry hugged her close while she shook and cried against his shoulder. After a long time, Hermione fell asleep, wrapped in Harry's arms.

Harry didn't want to wake her, so he just held her. Only there, while she was asleep, did Harry pour over his thoughts.

I miss her so much, but maybe this is a blessing. Now we can be apart, and she won't hate me. She will be in less danger. Her Mum dying, her Dad injured, her memory loss, it was all while we were together. Harry sighed; this was not what he wanted. This is what's best for Hermione.

Hermione spent the next three days catching up on homework with Harry and Ron. They were the Golden Trio again. Ron was the only one who seemed truly thrilled with it.

Tuesday evening Hermione was lying in her bed, just relaxing a little before dinner, taking some time to gather her own thoughts. Harry has seemed sad these last few days. I can't quite figure out why. If only I could tell him how I feel. If only he knew how much I love him.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to dinner, Ron analyzed the situation in which he currently found himself. He knew why Harry was leaving Hermione be. Harry had told Ron about it, how he was doing it to keep Hermione safe.

It would be a wonderful plan if he wasn't so bloody depressed, he thought, annoyed. Ron didn't enjoy seeing his two friends so upset. If Hermione would just remember how Harry feels about her…but that's not going to happen. And Harry isn't going to tell her.

"And I want two scrolls by next Monday on cases when it would be best to use the Ventriloqui Charm!" Professor Flitwick squeaked loudly over his students who were shuffling towards the door, headed for lunch.

Harry was already out the door. Ron walked up to Hermione who was hastily shoving her books into her bag. "Hermione…do you have a minute?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, "Sure, Ron." Ron walked towards the door and Hermione followed, once in the corridor, he tugged her into a corner of the hall, away from the hustle of students headed to lunch. "What's going on?" she asked when Ron didn't say anything.

"Hermione," Ron began, "have you noticed Harry has seemed a bit off lately."

Hermione sighed, "Yeah, just a bit. Do you know what is going on with him?" Ron nodded. Suddenly this seemed awkward. "What is it?" Hermione asked immediately worried.

"This is weird for me to tell you, but that's not important. Hermione, the day you lost your memory Harry asked you to marry him."

Hermione's jaw dropped. After a moment she recovered, "Wh-what did I say?"

Ron flushed slightly, "You, er, you didn't. I sort of…interrupted it. I was being stupid, really. And then…Lucius Malfoy jumped outta nowhere and cursed you. I thought you were dead, I froze, but Harry killed Malfoy, and then sent me to get Dumbledore. We got you to the hospital wing…but your memory was gone. We were all glad to hear you were alive, Malfoy used Avada Kedavra on you…but your connection with Harry saved you."

"Connection?"

"Hermione, Harry is your soul mate."

"Why isn't he telling me this?" Hermione asked softly.

"He thinks it's for the best. He thinks he's protecting you. Your Mum and Dad, and now this…he thinks he can stop anything else from happening to you by keeping his feelings to himself. In truth, this could probably have just as easily happened to me," Ron added, "He's being thick, as usual."

"And you're not?" Hermione asked, a slight smile playing across her face.

"Not at all," Ron told her.

"Thanks, Ron. I really appreciate you telling me this." She turned to go, "Hey, Ron. Why did you interrupt us?"

Ron looked her straight in the eye. "It's not important anymore," he told her. Hermione gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you, Ron."

From the other side of the entrance hall, Albus Dumbledore had just witnessed a conversation between Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. As Hermione turned and headed into the Great Hall, leaving Ron standing awkwardly in the corner, Dumbledore smiled.

You're a good man, Mr. Weasley. You may have just saved us all.

"Wormtail," the cold voice hissed. "I need you to prepare a potion for me."

"W-what sort of potion?" the small man asked, shaking visibly as he approached his master, his silver hand reflecting the flames of the fire.

"A potion that will protect me from Avada Kedavra."

"M-master…there is no such potion," Wormtail whispered quietly.

"CRUCIO!" The small man let out a cry of pain, and fell to the ground, convulsing with pain. Lord Voldemort smirked and lifted the curse, watching the man writhe in the lasting pain. Once his panting had slowed slightly, he spoke, "Then I suggest you find one."

As the night dragged on, the common room emptied until Ron, Hermione and Harry only remained, studying at their usual table. Hermione sneezed loudly, causing Harry and Ron to glance up from their papers.

"Bless you," Harry said, before returning to his paper. Ron caught Hermione's eye and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Ron said, giving a great, fake yawn. "Night Harry, Night Hermione." He gathered up his books and parchment into a rather messy heap and headed upstairs.

Harry watched Ron disappear upstairs. I can't handle being here with Hermione, Harry thought sadly, I should go to bed too.

Hermione stood up and stretched her arms upward. "I need a break from studying," she said with a smile. "I personally can't believe I'm still ahead of you two, considering I don't remember going to a single class." Hermione laughed for a few moments, before walking over and plunking down on the couch in front of the fire.

Harry found himself walking over to join her. "I never thought I'd hear you say you needed a break from studying," he laughed, a smile crossing his face for the first time in days.

Merlin, he has the most amazing smile I've ever seen, Hermione thought, shifting slightly so she could scoot closer to him without him noticing.

They were close now. Hermione was sitting cross-legged sideways on the couch, facing Harry, Harry facing Hermione, their knees touching lightly. Hermione was suddenly nervous.

"Harry, are you ok? You've seemed really different lately."

Harry frowned, "Sorry…I've just been trying to keep my mind off stuff. It's nothing."

Hermione leaned closer and whispered, "I know you, Mr. Potter. It's never nothing. Never."

Harry leaned closer as well. "Really, Hermione, it's nothing," he whispered just as quiet.

Cinnamon eyes locked on emerald ones. Harry could smell her hair; it smelled good. He wanted to run his hands through it, but he willed himself to stay put. "I love you, Harry. Harry, I love you. Mr. Potter, I'm in love with you."

Harry almost fell off the couch. He could hear her thoughts for the first time in a week. "I love you, Harry James Potter. Merlin, how do I say it? What if he thinks I am fool? What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

Harry was unable to contain himself anymore. He leaned forward and closed the space between them, pressing his lips to hers. Immediately, Hermione's arms went around Harry's neck, her fingers rushing through his hair. Harry groaned, he hadn't realized how much he had missed that.

When the broke apart, both panting slightly, Hermione smiled, "I missed that."

"Do you remember it?"

"No. Ron told me about us. How we belong together. And it just all seems right to me. I love you. I have for a long time," Hermione told him quietly.

Harry kissed her again, "I missed that. I know you don't remember, but I love you too. Hermione, all this is happening to you because of me. Maybe we should wait until after…" he broke off, leaving that thought unfinished. He didn't exactly know what 'after' was.

Hermione took his hand, "Harry, I don't know when that will be. What if you don't come back? Then we would never have had a chance. I don't want to give this up. I've waited too long."

Harry kissed her softly again. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione but a finger to his lips to quiet him, and then replaced her finger with her lips. Hermione leaned back, stretching out and pulling Harry over her. Harry closed his eyes and deepened this kiss…

Suddenly, it was like watching a movie in his mind, a small girl on a bike, a birthday party, a wand shop…A girl standing in front of the Eiffel Tower with her Mum waving to someone, Harry dancing with Parvati, Ron and Harry playing chess, the girl kissing Harry against the wall in the Leaky Cauldron. Eating a picnic dinner with Harry outside, Ron running up to them…the green light of a killing curse flying closer…

Harry and Hermione broke apart. "You remember now, don't you?" Harry asked with a grin. Hermione nodded and kissed him again.

Standing alone over the gurgling cauldron, Peter Pettigrew shivered. He knew if he didn't do this, the Dark Lord would kill him.

He cautiously tipped a vial of thick green liquid into the cauldron. He leapt back in surprise when the concoction burst into large flames, licking dangerously close to where Pettigrew now stood.

A chill washed over Pettigrew as he realized he was not alone in the room. "How is my potion coming?" the chill voice asked.

Pettigrew brushed some of the dirt off of his robes. "It's not an easy task, Master."

"It needs to be done. You know what will happen if you fail me." With a swish of a cloak he was gone, leaving Pettigrew alone in the room, terrified.

Running her hand across Harry's now bare chest, Hermione realized what she was doing. It had been over two hours, and she and Harry were still snogging heavily. She had just taken off his t-shirt.

"I should go," Hermione said, before planting several kisses at the base of his neck, towards his shoulder.

"I don't want to be apart from you anymore," Harry breathed softly.

Hermione smiled, "I'm not going anywhere." She paused and glanced at the stairs, "Well, I'm going to bed, but other than that I'm not going anywhere."

Harry smiled too, "It's ok, I need to sleep too." They kissed once more and headed to their own rooms.

A/N: And…. that's all folks! For now anyway. Please leave a review! Chapter 8 could take a while because I am going to Atlanta soon, and won't have a computer while I'm there, and I have a few big things going on the week after that. So be patient and I'll do what I can! Anyway, leave my some lovin' and I'll try and get cooking on chapter 8! As always, you can reach me on AIM as WritingHarry182! See ya!


	8. Christmas Love

Guilty Love: Year 6

Chapter 8: Christmas Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so bugger off.

Sitting all alone in the earliest hours of the morning, one Slytherin stared into the embers of the nearly dead fire. He had sat there every night for two weeks now. He poked the small kettle sized cauldron at his feet with his wand, bringing his Pepper-Up potion steaming into life. He lifted a ladle and poured the contents into a flask, downing a few gulps before turning back to the fire.

This was Draco Malfoy's life right now. Go to class, watch the fire.

His Father would try to contact him, he was sure of it. His Father loved him…didn't he?

_This is all Potter's fault. I can't wait until the Dark Lord finishes him off. I hope it's painful,_ Draco thought bitterly. He took a few more gulps of the potion and stood quickly, walking over to the window. He studied his reflection in its glass, smoothing his white-blond hair down with one hand. A new thought was forming in Draco Malfoy's head. _What if I do it for him? I could take my Father's place as the Dark Lord's most loyal follower. If my Father were still alive, he would love me for sure._

As the sun's first light peered through the cracks in the curtains surrounding his bed, Harry Potter stretched happily. He had been awake for near an hour already, content, for once, to simply lie back and enjoy the comfort of his bed.

He heard the grumbles of his roommates awakening, assorted curses and some shuffling sounds, the entirely expected THUMP as Neville fell out of his bed.

"Nice one, Neville." Harry heard Seamus tease, "I'd give that one an eight and a half."

"I'd say seven," came Dean's response. "Ron?"

Harry saw Ron stick one rather particular finger out from his bed curtains. Harry chortled as Dean and Seamus threw assorted socks in Ron's direction. Ron grumbled a bit but crawled out of his bed, stretching his arms in front of the window. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed.

"What is it, mate?" Harry asked in a mock groggy voice, poking his head out of his bed.

"Come see."

The boys gathered at the window, a sparkling white sight meeting their eyes. Winter had arrived.

The boys dressed rather hurriedly, racing down to the common room. It was Saturday, there was fresh snow on the ground and these boys were in dire need of some fresh air and fun.

Harry paused in the common room long enough to ask Parvati where Hermione was.

"Sleeping, for some reason she is _extra_ tired today," Parvati said with a smirk.

Harry flushed, "Er, right…well, when she gets up, would you tell her to come outside?"

Parvati sighed as if Harry was asking her a huge favor, "I suppose…"

"Thanks!" Harry interjected brightly before racing off after his friends.

About 15 minutes later Hermione bounced downstairs in her coat, having just seen the snow outside her window. "Hermione!" Parvati called, "Harry said to tell you he's…"

"Outside!" Hermione finished for her, "I figured," she added with a laugh before running out the door.

Out in the blinding whiteness of the snow, there was a terribly intense snowball fight going on among the houses. There was a Ravenclaw team, a Hufflepuff team, a Gryffindor team, and Hagrid as his own team.

Harry rolled up a particularly nice ball and lobbed it at Roger Davies, smacking him on the back of the head, causing him to yelp with surprise. Harry laughed and ducked a ball that had been flying his way, which promptly knocked over Colin Creevy.

Hagrid gathered up a ball that was easily the size of both Creevey brothers put together and beamed it at the Hufflepuff team, taking out five of their players upon contact. Hagrid let out a hearty laugh as several dozen snowballs flew at him, exploding softly against his clothes.

"Oi! Mate!" Ron shouted at Harry. Harry turned to look at him and Ron pointed to the doors of the castle where Hermione stood laughing at the sight of them all. Harry grinned and gathered up a snowball and hid it behind his back before running over to Hermione, dodging a few snowballs on his way.

"Harry James Potter, you put that snowball down!" Hermione cried as Harry reached the door.

"What snowball?" Harry asked innocently.

Hermione pulled out her wand, "This one! _Accio snowball!_"

The ball floated out from Harry's hands and into Hermione's gloved hands. She studied it for a moment before smirking and chucking it at Harry, where it hit the side of his head, knocking his glasses askew.

Harry reached down and gathered a second snowball into his hands, smirking at Hermione, "You're going to pay for that you know."

Hermione shrieked and took off across the grounds, running as fast as she could. Harry chased after her, heading towards the edge of the ice-covered lake. The snow got deeper as they got closer to the lake, making it harder to run. Hermione stopped suddenly and flopped into the snow with a happy giggle, making a snow angel.

Harry caught up and stood over her, watching her. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"Making a snow angel," Hermione replied breathlessly, her cheeks pink from the run. "Try it, you just fall in the snow and move your arms and legs like this." She demonstrated.

Harry shrugged, "Ok." He fell forward, right on top of Hermione, causing her to squeal,

"Harry! You ruined my snow angel!"

"You're the only angel I need," Harry answered smoothly, leaning closer to her.

"That was sweet," Hermione said with a smile, "Corny, but sweet."

Harry smirked and leaned in for a kiss, Hermione closed her eyes and Harry dropped his snowball on her head. "HARRY!" Hermione shouted but he was already off and running.

Hermione chased after him, eventually catching up, she jumped and tackled him into the even deeper snow. Hermione laughed as she looked at Harry, whom she was now sitting on.

"So, you've captured me. Now what?" Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione smiled and placed her lips against his, "I shall use you for my needs."

Harry groaned, "Don't tease me!"

Hermione simply smiled and kissed him again, exploring the inside of his mouth with her tongue. "Hey, you passed on that offer, remember?" Hermione said when they broke apart.

"And I'm regretting it at the moment," Harry moaned, pulling her back for another kiss, wondering if she could feel the effect she was having on his lower half.

"You two gonna snog all day?" came Dean's sarcastic voice from above them. Harry looked up and saw all his friends standing over them, armed with snowballs.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Harry heard Ron bellow. Suddenly Harry and Hermione found themselves being pelted with snowballs. Hermione screamed and ran off, gathering snow as she went, Harry behind her.

Hours later many very wet students trudged in for lunch, each boasting that they had most definitely, spectacularly, and tragically, lost to Hagrid.

"How comes my potion, Wormtail?" The cold, cruel voice of Lord Voldemort asked, piercing the still air.

"_It is not as easy as you--I mean I--thought…" Wormtail whispered, immediately knowing he would pay for that slip of the tongue.._

"_I see," answered the Dark Lord, smiling slightly, as he drew his wand from within his robes, "CRUCIO!" _

Wormtail writhed on the floor, screaming from the pain the now coursed through him, piercing every nerve, driving him closer to the edge.

Harry walked alone down the stairs from his dorm to the common room, using the towel he had slung around his neck to ruffle his hair dry. He spotted Hermione and Ron crouched over a chessboard near the fire. He walked over and grinned at Hermione.

"So you finally let Ron talk you into a game?"

"Yeah, he's teaching me," Hermione smiled.

"Ron, mate, just because she new, you don't have to let her win."

Ron groaned, "I'm not."

Harry laughed and snapped the towel at Ron before sitting on the couch to watch them finish the game.

Dean, who had just signed up to go home for Christmas break, came over and plunked down next to Harry on the couch.

"You going home for break, Harry?" Dean asked cheerfully, a leaf of holly dangling off of his stocking shaped hat.

Harry snorted, "To the Dursley's? Of course not!"

Dean laughed, "Yeah, from what you've told us over the last six years, I wouldn't either. Well, here you go, Harry, use it well." Dean smiled and handed Harry a bit of mistletoe before bounding off to flirt with the recently single Ginny.

Harry laughed and watched as Dean dangled a bit of mistletoe over Ginny's head. She laughed and blushed bright red, pushing him away a bit. He grinned and pointed to the mistletoe and Ginny leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, before falling into a fit of giggles.

Hermione, having just finished demolishing Ron at his own game, plopped down next to Harry, smiling brightly. She took the mistletoe out of his hand and held it above them before kissing him lightly on the lips. Harry smiled when they broke apart, before looking around and asking, "Where'd Ron go?"

Hermione sighed, "I think I may have hurt his ego a bit just now." Harry laughed. "Anyway, he said he was going for a walk."

"I see," Harry said, smiling again. He slipped his arms around Hermione's waist and drew her into his lap, kissing her gently several times on the neck and jaw. Unable to resist, Hermione turned around and put her mouth on his, not caring that they were in the middle of the crowded common room, kissing him deeply.

"I'm staying with you for Christmas," Hermione whispered softly when they broke apart.

"I'm glad," Harry told her.

They spent the rest of the evening completely oblivious to the rest of the world, lying in each other's company, watching the fire die down.

The next evening there was a Prefect meeting, something about more banned items that Filch was complaining about, or so Ron said. Harry seized the opportunity to sneak to Hogsmeade to find Hermione the perfect gift.

Underneath the protection of his invisibility cloak, Harry crept out through the one-eyed witch passage, climbed through Honeydukes cellar and headed up the streets of Hogsmeade.

After an hour of searching Harry knew he had chosen the right gift.

Christmas Eve arrived, and Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Ginny as they boarded the Thestral-drawn carts. "We'll be back early this year, Mum says the Order will need the house a few days after Christmas…" Ron said, before shaking hands with Harry and giving Hermione a brief hug. Ginny hugged them both before taking Dean's hand and disappearing into the cart.

Harry took Hermione's hand and dragged her into the castle. Once inside he pulled her into a close hug, burying his face in her neck. "Happy Christmas," he murmured.

"It's so strange," Hermione said, "knowing that most of the school is empty. There are only twenty students staying here for Christmas. Plus the staff of course…but really, it seems so empty…"

Harry grinned, "I'm here with the one person I want to be with, that's all that matters to me."

Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly. "Me too."

The next morning Harry woke early and found Hermione waiting for him in the common room. She looked amazing in her striped blue and green pajama pants and blue tank top, a white robe hanging loosely around her. Her unkempt hair swept back into a ponytail. Harry threw on his green robe and bounded down to meet her in the common room.

"Merry Christmas, love," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and locking him into a deep kiss.

"Merry Christmas," Harry said, kissing her again.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" squeaked a pair of excited voices from behind. Harry turned and found himself facing the Creevey brothers.

Harry forced a smile, "Hey…guys! I didn't, er…know you were staying!"

"Yep," said Colin proudly. "Mum said we're old enough to have Christmas on our own now."

Harry heard Hermione cover a laugh behind him. "I, uh, see. Well, I guess I'll see you around then," Harry said, turning his back on them. After a moment they wandered out into the hallway, in search of breakfast, no doubt.

Harry and Hermione opened their presents together, spending the morning laughing, kissing, and telling tales of their childhoods. When they got to the end of their piles, Harry pulled Hermione in for another deep kiss. "You'll have to wait until tonight for your gift," Harry smirked mysteriously.

"Well, then I guess you'll have to wait too then."

They wiled away the afternoon, and a short-lived snowball fight with the Creevey brothers, and then went to the Christmas Feast with Dumbledore.

Finally, it was dark. Harry led Hermione to the Room of Requirement. They opened the door to find the room decorated with one Christmas tree, and a lot of candles floating everywhere.

Harry kissed Hermione again. He slipped his hand just under the back of her shirt and traced his fingers along her skin, feeling the goosebumps rise on her smooth skin.

Harry broke the kiss and led her over to the fire, sitting on the floor, smiling at her casually.

Hermione sighed, "Well, since you seem to be in no hurry…" she pulled a gift from her sweatshirt pocket. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

Harry grinned and opened it slowly. He felt the box shake slightly and he gave Hermione a confused look before opening the lid to the box. A tiny silver snitch launched out of the box and Harry snatched it out of the air. He noticed tiny markings all over it, and pulled it closer to his eyes.

"Are these names?" Harry asked, glancing up.

Hermione nodded, "Signatures is more like it. The entire Irish Quidditch team signed that for you, Mr. Potter."

Harry's jaw dropped, "Hermione! How did you manage that?"

Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the lips, "You like it then?"

"Yes! It's amazing!" he kissed her back, "Thank you. Now it's my turn. You have to stand up, though." Hermione got to her feet, as did Harry.

He pulled a small box from his pocket, "I tried this once already," he grinned, getting onto one knee, "but the girl never gave me an answer." He opened the box and pulled out a ring. He held it up, and took Hermione's left hand.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I love you more than anyone on the planet, more than anyone in the universe. You have always stood by me and taken care of me. Will you marry me?"

He looked up at her, his emerald green eyes shining with hope. Hermione laughed a bit, a tear running down her face, "Of course." Harry slid the ring onto her finger and stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her over and over.

"I have one more thing for you," Harry said, stepping back. He waved his wand and another package appeared on the table next to her. Hermione wiped the tears off of her face and took the package and began unwrapping it.

It was a book, with a plain brown cover. Hermione looked curiously at Harry and began flipping through the pages. "It's blank?"

Harry smiled, "Look at the first page."

Hermione flipped to the front of the book and read aloud, "_Hermione, here is somewhere for you to put all the thoughts from your brilliant mind. I love you, never give up._"

"Harry, it's perfect!" Hermione said with a warm smile. She looked carefully at the book, running her hands across the cover, then set it down on the table and stepped over to Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck, looking into his emerald eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, Merry Christmas," Harry said, kissing her gently on the lips.

Hermione released him from her arms and pulled him over to the bed, pushing him down and crawling on top of him. Harry slid his hands underneath her shirt and started lightly dragging his fingers across her skin again.

Hermione pressed her lips to his again, and he could tell what was going on her in mind. _She's thinking about sex again. She wants to do it, and I told her not yet. But that was then…why not now? We are getting married…and, Merlin knows I want her…_

Harry closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, putting his other hand at the base of Hermione's neck and running his fingers into her hair. Changing tactics, he broke this kiss and turned his attention to her neck, kissing her gently, all the way up her jaw bone to her ear, biting it gently.

Turning back, he kissed her again. Hermione reached down and pulled his shirt up over Harry's head, running her hands across his chest.

Out of nowhere, Harry's scar burned white hot. He yelled in agony, rolling off of the bed. On the floor, he pushed the palms of his hands into his eye sockets, trying to block out the pain. The darkness brought him a brief vision.

"What do you mean, 'He's gone'?" The cold voice of Lord Voldemort screamed, his voice piercing the silence of the night. "Tell me, Macnair, where did he say he was going?"

"H-he didn't," Macnair replied quietly. "He transformed and took off before I could get my wand on him."

"Then perhaps you need to work harder. CRUCIO!" After a few moments Voldemort smirked and lifted the curse, "Go, and don't come back till you find him." Macnair stood to leave. "And Macnair…bring him to me alive."

"Harry? Harry! Harry, what is it?"

Harry wiped his eyes. His body ached as if the unforgivable curse had been performed on himself, not Macnair.

"Harry, did you have a vision?"

Harry nodded bleakly. "We need to go see Dumbledore."

"What did you see?"

"Voldemort is angry. More angry than I've ever seen him…Wormtail escaped."

A/N: Ok readers, that's all! It's a bit short, and it only took me a month and a half. I'm sorry! I have the flu…and well, you don't want to hear my excuses. Anyway, there are eight days of school left for me here, so after that I'll be sure to really get going, as I want to finish this before HBP comes out. Anyway, I know it's a bit of fluff, but I needed some fluff… sometimes we all do. Alright, you know the drill, leave me some love and I'll get cooking faster, hopefully much faster than this chapter!

WritingHarry182


	9. Plots Reveiled

Guilty Love: Year 6

Chapter 9: Plans Unveiled

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would spend my time spending money on expensive things I would never use, not writing fan fictions.

It was well past midnight when the short stubby man ran stumbling through a dark forest. Tripping over a stone he fell forward, landing hard. He reached forward, his hands grasping a thick tree branch that had fallen to the ground. In frustration he squeezed it as hard as he could, his silver hand crushing it into a fine dust.

'_Perhaps I was wrong to leave,'_ he thought, fear coursing through every pore of his body. _'If he finds me, there is no telling what he will do. Kill me for sure, but knowing the Dark Lord, there will be pain first. Lots of pain.'_

The sudden sound of nearby footsteps caused Peter Pettigrew to freeze. As the steps came closer slowly, he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a thin twig of a wand. He pointed it at himself, muttering an incantation. In a mere second the man that was Peter Pettigrew melted away, leaving a tiny rat in the space he had been. The only strange thing about this rat was one tiny glinting paw.

Another footstep shook the ground and the tiny creature scurried off into the dark underbrush.

Seconds later a man walked into the clearing. He paused, picking up a rumpled set of robes off the ground. "Still warm," he muttered. "Wormtail! Wherever you are! There is no escape! The Dark Lord WILL find you!" Macnair bellowed, before disappearing into the wood again.

Harry and Hermione stood panting at Dumbledore's door. Harry rubbed his toe, having just kicked the stone gargoyle in frustration at not being able to guess the latest password (which turned out to be fizzing whizbee).

Hermione took Harry's hand and raised the other to knock on the door, which promptly swung open of it's own accord.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. What a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore from behind his desk. He stood and waved his wand, drawing up two chairs from nowhere. "Please, come sit." Dumbledore set about conjuring up a steaming pot of tea, and some biscuits. "Tea?" he asked, offering a cup to Hermione.

"No thank you, Professor."

He offered to Harry, who shook his head. Dumbledore poured himself a cup and settled back in his chair. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a nervous glance, and then Hermione spoke up. "Well, er, Professor, Harry and I were in the…er, Room of Requirement, and Harry had a vision," she said rather quickly.

"I see," said Dumbledore, "Tell me about your vision, Harry."

Harry cleared his throat and began explaining his vision as best he could, "Well, I could see Voldemort, and he was yelling at Macnair. And then Macnair told him that Wormtail escaped. Voldemort got really man and used an unforgivable curse on Macnair, and told him to go find Wormtail. He said to bring him back alive…"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, pressing his fingertips together, in what Harry had learned meant that he was in deep thought.

Suddenly, Dumbledore swept to his feet. "You must return to your rooms now. I have to leave."

"But…but Professor!" Harry interjected, "What does this mean?"

Dumbledore walked around his desk until he stood right next to Harry. They were nearly eye-to-eye now; Harry had grown quite a bit. Dumbledore's usually vivid blue eyes seemed angry and distressed. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Harry, I _must_ find Peter Pettigrew, before Lord Voldemort does. It is very important. I will only tell Minerva McGonagall that I am leaving. You must speak of this to no one. Tell no one about your vision."

Harry nodded dumbly as Dumbledore tapped a bit of parchment on his desk, turning it into a portkey. "Take care Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with a brief smile. He picked up the portkey and was gone.

Lying alone, tangled in her bed sheets, Bellatrix Lestrange writhed in pain. The large lump on her stomach shook violently. This was no normal baby, she could tell.

_She felt another contraction arise and she pulled a pillow to her and squashed it over her mouth, screaming in agony. _

The time was coming.

Draco Malfoy paced in front of the fire. It was well after one in the morning, and he had yet to sleep. His plan was nearly complete. In two days he would return to Hogwarts and share his plan with his friends. They would help.

_Potter had better watch his back,_ he thought with a smirk. With a swish of his cloak he turned and headed for his room

He slept peacefully, for once, that night; visions of a dead Harry Potter dancing through his mind.

Late that night Harry lay wrapped in Hermione's arms. Hermione had fallen asleep, there on the couch in the Common Room, but Harry's mind was racing with a thousand questions, each more pressing than the last.

Two days later all the students were back at school. Christmas break was over, and it was time to get back to work. Teachers pressed homework into the already full hands of the sixth year students, urging them to prepare of their N.E.W.T.S. next year.

Hermione seemed to return to her old study-obsessed self. She set about drawing up study schedules for herself, Harry, and Ron.

One morning at breakfast, Ron sat stuffing his face with bacon, watching Hermione furiously pour of a Transfiguration book. "Er-my-knee, why are 'ou studin at break'ast?"

Hermione sighed impatiently, poking her head over the top of the book. "Some of us, Ron, would like to pass our N.E.W.T.S. You might think about picking up a book or two, especially after what your Mum said about your O.W.L. results."

She disappeared back behind her book and Ron blushed red as Harry sat down next to him. "Hermione poking fun at you again, Ron?" Harry asked teasingly.

Ron scowled and returned to his bacon.

Hermione reached up and turned the page of her big book. As she did so, Harry caught and glimpse of the ring on her finger. His ring. Harry remembered, for the millionth time that morning, how close they had been on Christmas night. He wished he hadn't had that vision. He wished they hadn't stopped.

Hermione felt his stare through the book and snapped the big book shut with a sigh, placing it in the empty share next to her. She saw Harry's look and knew what he was thinking about. She had thought about it too.

Ron noticed the sudden tension in the air between his friends and looked confusedly between them for a moment before snorting a laugh and returning to his plate.

"I'm going to the library. Coming?" Hermione asked Harry, standing up and grabbing her books.

Harry shrugged, "Sure."

As soon as they were out of the Great Hall, Harry pinned Hermione up against the wall, kissing her passionately. "Hermione, I can't stop thinking about Christmas."

Hermione pressed her lips to his again, "Neither can I," she whispered, before kissing him again.

"I want you. I've changed my mind," Harry told her. "I can't wait."

Hermione smiled and ran her hands through his hair, grabbing his dark locks in her fist and using them to pull his mouth to hers.

Harry picked her up and swung her legs around his waist, pressing her back against the wall even harder. He deepened the kiss and groaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth, taking in the taste of her. He couldn't get enough.

Regretfully, Hermione broke the kiss, "I really do have to get to the library." Harry pouted, "Stop it Harry, I'll see you in class," she said with a laugh.

Harry set her down and placed a kiss, so soft, so gentle, and so full of love on her lips that for a moment she didn't say anything.

After she recovered, Hermione picked her bag up and smiled, "I know, I love you, too," and she headed off to the library.

Harry leaned against the wall for a minute, his mind replaying the hot kisses they had just shared. He shook his head, if he kept thinking about that, he was going to need another shower.

He pushed himself off the wall and turned back to the Great Hall. As he turned, he felt a sharp jab in his neck. He turned to look and saw Draco Malfoy holding his wand to Harry's neck, a disgusted sneer on his face.

"I can't believe you're thinking about having sex with a Mudblood. The famous Potter could have any girl in the school, and he chooses the Mudblood," he spat, "disgusting."

Harry took a step backwards, rubbing the spot where Malfoy's wand had been. "What's disgusting, Malfoy, is the fact that you still think you're right, about Pure-Bloods. You're such an asshole, Malfoy." Harry moved to walk around him.

Malfoy stepped in front of him. "Consider this your warning, Potter. Before the end of the school year, I'm going to kill you."

Harry snorted, "Whatever you say, Malfoy. Harry stepped around him and walked into the Great Hall, sitting down next to Ron just in time to hear a joke from Seamus. Harry threw his head back and laughed with his friends.

"Laugh while you can, Potter," Malfoy sneered before disappearing into the shadows.

A month and a half passed quickly, the students doing nothing but study. Harry was doing quite well in all of his classes, much to Professor Snape's dismay. Snape, being able to find nothing wrong with Harry's work, resorted to sneering at him, and quoting bits from old Rita Skeeter articles.

Hermione was in a studying frenzy. Harry's time alone with her had been limited to sitting next to her in the library while she poured over book after book.

One night, the last Thursday before exams would start, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library, when Hermione snapped her book shut. "I think I may have reached the point where I simply can't study any more."

Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione punched him playfully. "Shut up, Mr. Potter. I need to relax."

She leaned back against Harry, who reached up and moved her hair aside and started massaging her shoulders. "Mmm, that feels really good," she whispered. "Say, do you have any idea what Ron has been up to? We've hardly seen him except at meals lately."

Harry thought about it, "You know, you're right. I have no idea where ickle Ronnikins has been."

Hermione sighed, "Oh well." She gathered up her books, "Let's go back to the Common Room."

Harry stood, and grabbed some of her books for her, leading the way out of the library.

They turned off of the main hallway, into a much narrower corridor, a sort of short cut to the Common Room. Suddenly, they heard voices. Harry motioned for Hermione to be quiet, and they crept a little closer.

They heard a gently thud, and then a groan. "Ron! Shhhh! Someone is bound to hear us."

"Don't worry, I'm the Prefect on duty tonight. Everyone should be in their Common Room."

"Oh, ok." Then Harry and Hermione heard some rather disgusting slurping and smacking sounds.

Then there was a moment of heavy breathing, and then quiet. Then, they heard Ron speak, "I'm really glad you're here with me, Luna."

"Me too."

Hermione pulled Harry back out of the corridor. They ran up the hall and all the way to the first staircase. Hermione burst out laughing. "So I guess we know where Ron has been."

Harry laughed, "Yeah. I wonder when he was planning on telling us though."

"He'll tell us when he's ready," Hermione said. Harry knew she was right. Harry pulled out his wand, and waved it, Hermione's books and bag all disappeared. "Hey!" she said in surprise.

"Don't worry, you'll find them neatly stacked on your bedside table, in alphabetical order, by Author and subject."

Now Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry shrugged, "I've been practicing."

He pushed her against the wall at the foot of the stairs, kissing her hotly. Hermione had had a no-tolerance level for disruptions during her studying, even for Harry. Hermione pulled a rubber band and two chopsticks from the pocket of her robe and tied her hair up carelessly, and then returned to kissing Harry. She broke the kiss and took his hand, leading him up the stairs and in a direction quite opposite of the Common Room.

Harry knew very well where it led.

Once inside the Room of Requirement, Harry wasted no time talking. He carried Hermione over to the big bed and laid her down. She pulled him on top of her and began kissing him hotly. She pulled off her robes, tossing them aside, leaving her in just her school skirt and blouse.

Harry ran his hand up the outside of her thigh, under her skirt, and back down, dragging his nails lightly across her skin. Hermione broke the kiss and giggled, "Harry, that tickles!"

"That's the idea," Harry growled, his voice low and husky from desire.

Hermione grabbed his hair and drew him in for another passionate kiss. Harry began running his hand up and down the inside of her thigh, going a little higher each time.

She reached up and removed his t-shirt, tossing it aside carelessly. Then she rolled them over so that she was on top. Harry began unbuttoning her blouse, which was then added the pile of clothes on the floor. Hermione straddled him, her skirt bunching around her waist. She pressed herself against his waist, feeling his erection pressing hard against his pants.

She leaned down and kissed him, grinding her hips against his. Harry moaned loudly, his hands reaching down to undo his pants. Hermione removed his hands and did the job herself. Pulling his pants off completely, she returned to sitting on his boxer-clad waist.

Harry pulled her in for another kiss, this time they both moaned when Hermione ground her hips into his.

Harry broke the kiss, panting heavily. "Hermione, Merlin…" he took several deep breaths, "Are you…are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Hermione replied softly, crawling back over to him. Harry pressed his lips to hers, and then it happened.

Harry groaned in frustration as he felt it. _"Of course! Now that we're so close, something was bound to go wrong!"_

"_Harry, what is it?"_

"It's being born," Harry said angrily.

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled. "Right _now_?"

Harry stood up and pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. "It's begun." Harry picked up his wand. "I have to go to Dumbledore."

Hermione sat on the bed, her eyes watering. Harry walked over to her calmly. He kissed her softly. "I love you, Hermione Jane Granger."

"I love you, Harry James Potter."

Harry walked onto the grounds of Hogwarts. It was late and the sky should've been pitch black. It should've been any color but green.

The sky was lime green, as far as the eye could see. The only black was an outline of a snake, a snake being ridden by a small child.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry shouted. His broom arrived at his side and he mounted it, kicking off into the night sky.

Hours passed, how many exactly it was impossible to tell. Harry's hands were freezing to his broomstick when suddenly, the broom seemed direct itself to the ground. Harry landed softly in the middle of a forest, hopping lightly to the ground and shouldering his broom.

Harry pulled his wand from his robes, muttering "_Lumos,_" as he went. He walked for a few hundred yards, trying to avoid the crunching sounds he got every time he stepped on a pile of dry leaves.

Suddenly Harry froze, he could've sworn he'd heard a whisper. Not moving he listened…not a sound. Just as he lifted his foot to move again, he heard it.

"Harry." It was almost too quiet to be heard. A soft, but raspy voice was calling out to him. "Harry, is that you?" There was sudden movement and a tall man with a silver beard stepped out from behind a tree.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry cried.

"Harry, shh. They're all around us, waiting."

Harry crept closer, "Who, Professor?"

Dumbledore dropped his voice to a whisper, "His followers."

Dumbledore reached a hand out to Harry. Harry frowned and stepped backwards. This wasn't right. Albus Dumbledore would never hide behind a tree. Albus Dumbledore would never drop his voice for fear. This couldn't be Albus Dumbledore. "You're not Dumbledore!" Harry shouted, stepping back again. "YOU'RE NOT DUMBLEDORE!" he bellowed.

Dumbledore's blue eyes seemed to brighten for a second, before fading away completely, being replaced with burning red eyeballs.

Harry groaned internally.

Dumbledore melted away, leaving Lord Voldemort where he had been standing, moments ago. "Very good, Potter. I'm glad you could make it. Tonight is a very special night, indeed. Tonight, my son shall be born."

"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

Voldemort snapped his fingers, and suddenly Harry found himself back in the graveyard he had become so familiar with two years ago. Cedric Diggory had died here.

"Look familiar, Potter?" Voldemort sneered. He went on without waiting for an answer. "You'll find your _Professor_ behind that tombstone there," Voldemort said, point carelessly and a large tombstone. Harry shot a glare at Voldemort and raced over to the stone.

"Professor!" Harry shouted, "Professor! Are you ok? Can you hear me?"

Albus Dumbledore was sprawled on his back, as if he had suffered and bad disarming spell, and not moved. "Harry? Harry, you shouldn't have left school," Dumbledore said weakly, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Professor. Professor! Stay with me! You need to stay awake. I'll get you back to school. Did you find Wormtail?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "He's got him back."

"Alright, Potter. It's time. Come out here, now." Voldemort's cruel voice called to him.

Harry rose to his feet, gripping his wand tightly at his side. The Death Eater's had arrived, taking their places in a circle around an enclosed tent that stood in the middle. Groans of pain and agony could be heard coming from inside.

Another moan of pain came from a small heap crouched at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort held his wand on the quivering pile of clothes, watching it writhe in pain. "Get up, Peter," Voldemort said, lifting the curse.

Wormtail stood slowly, tears of pain streaking his face. "Go check on Bellatrix," Voldemort ordered. Wormtail slowly turned and disappeared into the tent.

Voldemort turned to face Harry and the Death Eaters. "My son will be born in a matter of moments. I invited our special guest here tonight, for one reason. I think you will enjoy this, Potter.

"As you know, my son is to be the strongest wizard yet. Stronger than Dumbledore, stronger than Potter, even stronger than myself. He will be great. I felt he needed to be assured greatness though, so I had many spells performed on Bellatrix during her pregnancy.

"My son will be born fully grown. A man, already. A man, you may already know, Harry Potter."

Harry shifted uncomfortably as a scream of pain echoed through the graveyard, followed by several loud, deep cries; the cries of a man.

Voldemort turned and headed for the tent when a Death Eater apparated into their mist, pulling along two people.

"Well done, Macnair," Voldemort praised, "Let Harry say his goodbyes to his Mudblood and his precious Weasel." He raised the flap and moved into the tent.

Macnair dropped the two bodies unceremoniously, stepping back as Harry rushed forward. "Hermione! Ron! What are you doing here? I left you both at Hogwarts."

Hermione just shook her head, tears running down her beautiful face. Ron spoke softly, "I dunno, mate. I sort of blacked out, and then I was here. That's all I remember."

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug, and after a moment threw an arm around Ron, pulling him in too. Voldemort stepped out of the tent. "Macnair, restrain those two."

Macnair stepped forward and shot restraining ropes around Ron and Hermione, lashing them tightly to the same tombstone that Dumbledore lay on the other side of.

Voldemort coughed, drawing Harry's attention back to him. "I'd like you, Harry Potter, to meet my son." Voldemort raised the flap of the tent and a dark shape stepped out, walking towards the fire in billowing robes of black, a shiny new wand twirling elegantly in his fingers.

Harry instantly recognized the shape, but refused to believe it. He stepped closer the fire, and into the light. The shape turned and Harry gasped as his face caught the light. It was covered in shaggy hair, but Harry knew that face.

"Sirius?"

A dead silence fell over the cemetery. The shape reached up and pushed back its shaggy hair, revealing two blood-red slits for eyes. "Harry Potter, meet Lucius Riddle. I've decided to name my son after my most loyal follower."

Harry took a step back as Voldemort pulled his wand out of his robes, slowly advancing on Harry. Harry's mind raced. He was surrounded by Death Eaters, Voldemort and his son were coming towards him, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione were incapacitated, there was no way out.

Harry raised his wand, not knowing what he was going to do. Suddenly he heard a loud bellow, and the sound of running feet. There was a flash of silver and a blur as Wormtail ran full speed, knocking both Voldemort and Lucius to the ground.

The Death Eaters all shot stunning spells at Wormtail who took off running the opposite direction. Harry seized the opportunity to grab Hermione and Ron. He pointed his wand and Dumbledore and shouted, "_Eneverate!_" Dumbledore opened his eyes and jumped up as if he were young again. He grabbed Harry's hand and muttered an incantation…

The hospital wing. Only, Harry wasn't the one being treated. It was Dumbledore. Dumbledore lie in a bed, downing a Pepper-Up potion.

Dumbledore sat up slowly, wincing. Harry had given him enough strength to get them all back to school, now he was in pain. "Harry, we need to talk."

"About what?" Harry asked nonchalantly. "About the fact that I now have two Voldemort's to kill instead of one? Or the fact that one of them strongly resembles my godfather, making it really hard for me to kill him."

Dumbledore sighed, "That's why he did it. He's making it difficult for you, Harry. I'm afraid it's going to get worse. I've made a decision, for your own good, but you won't like it."

Harry groaned and was silent for a moment. He sat down between Ron and Hermione, taking Hermione's hand in his. He took a deep breath, "Ok, what is it?"

"Over break, you cannot be in touch with Ron or Hermione. I will be sending them both out of the country for the whole break. You can't owl them, you can't call them, you can't talk to them."

Harry's jaw fell open, his eyes watering. "But, Professor! Talking to them is what keeps me alive over there at Number Four! If it weren't for these two, I would probably kill myself!"

Dumbledore closed his eyes and reopened them slowly. "Harry, I know this is going to be hard. It's for their own safety. The war has begun, Harry, with the birth of Voldemort's heir. This is the beginning. I can't take any risks until they are back at school and under my watch. Please, try to understand."

Harry nodded slowly. "Maybe, if the summer is quiet, I might be able to have you all together at the Burrow the last week of summer, but that's not a promise, remember that. Please, go spend time with your friends, Harry. You only have one week left."

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the hallway silently. Ron wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder, and Hermione laced her fingers through Harry's, squeezing them tightly.

"It's going to be a long summer, mate," Ron said as they headed for the Common Room.

A/N: Whew! What a workout! Ok, guys, that's it for now. The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter of Guilty Love: Year 6. So, in summary, Ron has gotten himself a lady friend, Harry and Hermione are closer than they've ever been before, and Voldemort has come up with a surprisingly brilliant plan to mess with Harry's head. I hope you all got that. Anyway, I'll probably start chapter 10 tomorrow. I want to finish before the real Book 6 comes out! Also, as per request, I hope you enjoyed Harry and Hermione's steamy scenes. And don't hound me for the next chapter! I spent 6 hours on this today! Anyway, leave some lovin' cuz you know it makes me work harder!

WritingHarry182


	10. Saying Goodbye

Guilty Love: Year 6

Chapter 10: Saying Goodbye

xxx

A/N: Here it is, the long, LONG awaited final chapter to Guilty Love: Year 6. As far as reasoning behind my delay, all I can say is I had writers block. About six months of it. Some of you may have noticed that I did post a new story, hopefully I will be continuing that. Otherwise, I am beginning Guilty Love: Year 7, which will not follow HBP at all. Anyway, here is the end, and keep your eyes peeled for a new story! Thanks for reading, you guys rock.

xxx

The common room fire crackled away merrily as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley regarded each other from separate plush chairs. They were silent, aside from Hermione letting a cry escape every once and again.

Finally, Ron broke the silence, "This sucks," he muttered elegantly. "Bloody sucks."

Harry nodded. He didn't trust his voice. He didn't want to spend the summer alone, out of contact from his fiancée and his best friend. Even thinking about Hermione as his fiancée couldn't change how empty he felt.

They were silent again, now watching the fire crackle and pop.

"Harry?" Hermione's soft voice broke Harry's concentration. He looked up. "Just, promise me one thing, ok?"

Harry nodded, he would promise her the world if he could. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid over the summer, we want to be with you…you know, when…when you have to go."

Harry regarded her silently for a few minutes, pondering the million and six things she was really saying with this question. When Harry spoke his voice was almost a whisper, cracking with emotion. "I don't want you guys to come, but you've already made it clear that I won't be going through this alone. And some parts of me are glad for that." He looked up, making eye contact with Ron and Hermione, "I won't do anything stupid until you're with me. I promise."

Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding in.

And silence once again conquered them, content for the moment to be with each other.

xxx

Cowering in the dark, Peter Pettigrew awaited his Master. He knew his time left was limited. He had prevented the killing of Harry Potter. He had to do it though.

_After all, the Potter boy did save his life once. He had been bound to return the favor, and he did. Now they were even. _

_Maybe he could beg to the Dark Lord. Tell him that he had owed the Boy. Maybe he would allow him to live, for a little while longer. He could prove himself._

_The door creaked open, Lord Voldemort entered, followed by his son. _

"_Master!" Pettigrew scrambled over to them, taking his robes in his hands, bringing them to his lips to kiss them. "Master, please, allow me once chance to-"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Peter Pettigrew fell to the floor in a silent heap, dead._

xxx

Breaking the silence again, Ron spoke. "Why did he do it?"

Harry looked at him blankly.

"Pettigrew, I mean. He charged the Death Eaters." Ron shrugged, "I mean, to be honest he's the reason we're all still alive."

Harry nodded again. "In third year, I let him go. I didn't let Sirius kill him. He got away. Dumbledore told me that Pettigrew owed me. A life for a life, and last night he repaid us." He fell silent again. "He's probably dead by now."

Hermione remained silent, tears falling from her innocent face. All this death, all this pain. It wasn't fair.

Harry turned back to watching the fire, Hermione watched him. He looked so tired. And why wouldn't he be? In some sick way he was going to have to kill his Godfather. Well, not his Godfather, but the likeness alone is enough to make it hard for Harry. _'I can't believe he has to go through this, and yet he's so strong, and full of hope. I love him so much.' _

'You are my hope, Hermione.'

Hermione blushed. Sometimes she forgot that they had that extra form of communication.

Ron sensed that something was going on between his friends, so he excused himself for bed. "Well mates, I've got to, uh, go and, uh, well, go," he finished lamely, standing up. "Night."

"Goodnight, Ron," Hermione answered.

"Night, mate." Harry nodded.

As Ron's too short robes disappeared around the top corner of the stairs, Harry hauled himself out of his chair, scooped Hermione out of hers, and took her over to the couch where he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered. "I don't know how I'm going to get through the summer without talking to you."

Another tear fell from Hermione's face. "It will be ok. We're soul-mates, remember?"

Harry smiled weakly. "Dumbledore mentioned for me that it's also important we don't use our connection to talk. Voldemort could discover it and use it against us."

Hermione rested her heard on the crook of Harry's neck. "I'll miss you, Harry."

"I know."

They sat like that for the rest of the night, not kissing, not talking, just being there.

xxx

Exams went on as scheduled. Harry was almost glad for the distraction. He studied by day, searched the library by night, looking for some way to kill Voldemort. He knew about _Avada Kedavra_ be he was afraid of it.

Harry Potter was afraid of becoming a murderer.

'_I will never be like Him,' _he told himself repeatedly_. 'I will never be like Him.'_

xxx

Ron feared for his friend. He knew Harry's personality and was worried that he would break his promise and either try to find Hermione over the summer or go after Voldemort alone.

Harry was his best friend, more than that even; Harry was a brother, ever since that first day on the train when he'd shared his chocolate frogs. He had not had a summer without Harry since then.

'Please, Harry, don't do anything stupid.'

Ron had been asked to visit Dumbledore's office after his last exam. He reported as requested and found his sister and brothers waiting. "America," Dumbledore had said. "You're going to spend your summer in America. Say your goodbyes this afternoon. You're leaving after supper."

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "Why so soon, sir? The End of the Year Feast isn't until tomorrow night."

Dumbledore nodded, "I know, but if you stay too long, Harry may change his mind."

Ron nodded, putting an arm around his sister. "One more thing, Ron. You can't tell Harry where you're going. That goes for all of you," Dumbledore said, looking round at them all.

One by one, they all nodded their consent.

xxx

After her last exam Hermione received a note from Professor Dumbledore asking her to report to his office. "I've made arrangements for you and your parents to leave the country," Dumbledore began.

Hermione looked at the floor, trying not to cry.

"I've always wanted to see a Giraffe up close," Dumbledore said whimsically. Hermione looked up and found his blue eyes twinkling at her kindly. "Africa," he said. "Say your goodbyes tonight, you leave in the morning."

Hermione began to cry harder. Dumbledore took a few steps around his desk and knelt before Hermione's chair, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's as much for Harry's safety as it is yours. We need to get Harry through the summer, and if he thinks you or Ron are in danger, he'll act on his anger."

Hermione nodded and stood to leave. "Hermione Granger, you are a truly exquisite person. The fate of the Wizarding World lies on Harry Potter, and you are the one who will help him survive. I'm glad it's you."

Hermione turned to go.

"One more thing, Miss Granger." She stopped. "You can't tell Harry where you're going."

Hermione paused for a long moment, but nodded and left.

xxx

Harry wandered up to the dorm room, having just come from the library. He opened the door and found Ron rolling his pants into a lump and tossing them into his open trunk.

"Why are you packing so early?"

"I'm leaving this afternoon." Ron said sadly. "It's for the best."

Harry sat down heavily on his bed, staring hard at the floor. "Ron…" Harry started, but stopped. After a few minutes of listening to Ron shuffle about, lobbing socks into his trunk, he tried again. "Ron, I'm sorry I got you into this mess," Harry said quietly.

Ron stopped and stared at Harry. "Mate, you didn't get me into this mess. I got me into this mess by sitting down in your compartment that day, and eating your candy. If I had wanted out, I would have gotten out when Malfoy tried to give you a hard time. Harry, I wouldn't trade my friendship with you for anything. And if…"

Ron's voice broke off, but he continued after swallowing heavily, "And if you don't come home, I'll be damn proud to know we were friends."

Harry wiped the tears off his face. "Best friends." He stood up and hugged Ron. "Thanks, Ron. I don't know where I'd be without you." After a pause he laughed and added, "Well, actually, I'd probably be dead."

Ron looked up alarmed, but when he saw the grin on Harry's face he relaxed. Harry would be ok. There was a knock at the door and Ginny pushed her way into the room. "Come on, Ron. We gotta go."

Harry looked at Ginny and then walked over and hugged her, too. "Take care of yourself, Gin."

She smiled, "You too, Harry."

And then they were gone.

Harry spent a few minutes mulling over his thoughts in the now silent dorm. A noise broke him out of his thoughts. "Hermione…are you leaving tonight too?"

Hermione shook her head, walking across the room to sit next to Harry and rest her head on his shoulder. "Tomorrow morning."

Harry's arm went around her back, rubbing her back and shoulders. He turned his head and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Ron just left," he said after a moment.

"I saw him in the common room. We said goodbye," Hermione said, her voice cracking again. She laced her fingers through his and studied his hand. After a moment he realized she was wearing his ring.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

Harry had to whisper now he was so close to tears. He didn't want to be apart from her. "Always wear the ring. Ok?"

Hermione kissed the palm of his hand. "I will never take this ring off, Harry. Never." Then she took his hand and pulled him out of the dorm.

The Room of Requirement is a strange and wonderful place. It can be anything you need it to be, and tonight it was perfect. The Room knew why they were there, and it had never been more beautiful than it was tonight.

There were no awkward questions; Harry and Hermione both knew why they were there. It was going to be tonight. No more distractions.

They were on the bed, breathing heavily, kissing hard, and kissing like they might never see each other again. Shirts long gone, Hermione was now working on Harry's pants. First the belt, then the button, then the zipper. Harry wriggled out of them, pressing his lips onto Hermione's hard enough to bruise. He moaned loudly when he felt her hand slip beneath his boxers, grasping him for the first time.

Harry's hands were running lines up and down the insides of her thighs, enjoying the fact that each time he went higher, she whimpered a little louder.

Soon they were both completely nude. Under the covers, Hermione performed a charm to protect herself from pregnancy. Harry was over her, staring into her eyes. He didn't need to ask; he knew what the answer was.

Harry pressed his lips to hers and pushed into her, feeling her barrier break.

And then they were one.

xxx

Harry Potter woke to find himself alone. Naked, and alone. He quickly wrapped a sheet around himself and stood up. He noticed a piece of parchment flutter to the floor and he stooped to pick it up.

'_Harry,_

_The time came for me to leave. I thought about waking you, but you looked so peaceful. Part of me knows the only time you can ever be carefree is in your dreams. And I doubt you often have nightmare free sleep, so I left you._

_I just want you to know that I love you so much. Please take care of yourself this summer so that I can find you in one piece at the Burrow, if Dumbledore even let's that happen. Please, please take care of yourself. I love you._

_Hermione'_

xxx

Harry Potter did not attend the end of the year feast. He did not want to hear Dumbledore talk about Voldemort, or himself. He didn't want eyes watching him. He felt so alone.

He boarded the train alone. Sat alone, ignoring the eyes that stared at him every time someone passes his corridor.

The Dursley's were waiting for him at the station. "What? No weird friends this year? Everyone realize that you're useless?" Vernon sneered.

Harry simply walked by and got into the car. There was nothing Uncle Vernon could say or do to make him feel worse than he already did.

Summer.


End file.
